


You Don't Have To Be Superwomen

by Kat2077



Series: Heros [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Cheryl deserves better, F/F, F/M, Kevin is the best, M/M, More tags to be added, The Blossoms are terrible people, choni, i don't know how to tag, jason is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat2077/pseuds/Kat2077
Summary: The town of Riverdale was no ordinary town, and neither were the people who lived in it. The people in the town were special in that most of them had abilities. In other words, most people in Riverdale had superpowers. Some powers ran in the family while others had powers that seemed completely random. People got their powers throughout their childhood, but by the time they entered high school, they were supposed to have them. Keyword being supposed, because one person didn’t; Cheryl Blossom.Every day she is treated like dirt and her life is terrible, but everything starts to change with a certain southside serpent enters her life and changes it for the better.





	1. Powerless

The town of Riverdale was no ordinary town, and neither were the people who lived in it. The people in the town were special in that almost of them had abilities. In other words, most people in Riverdale had superpowers. Some powers ran in the family while others had powers that seemed completely random. People got their powers throughout their childhood, but by the time they entered high school, they were supposed to have them. Key word being supposed, because one person didn’t; Cheryl Blossom.   
Cheryl Blossom was the outcasts of all outcasts. She was shunned by her family for her lack of a power and ostracised by the people at school for the same reason. People bullied her constantly through both physical and verbal abuse while at home she got something similar from the people that were supposed to love her no matter what. Even her twin brother Jason didn’t love her and treated her like dirt while at school.   
One only good parts of her day were when she was alone, and there was no one there to torment her; like when she locked herself in her room, hid within Riverdale High School’s library, or found quiet anywhere around town. There was a feeling of freedom in those moments, a feeling that was as fleeting as the sunset. It would be there for a while, but would always go away only to return the next day.   
. . .  
“Get your ass up!” A stern and aggressive voice yelled, waking up Cheryl from her peaceful and quiet sleep, stealing her from the dream world she had been in for the past hours. Cheryl didn’t respond and when she didn’t her mother let out another round of yelling, “If you don’t get up then so help me I am going to throw you out of this damn house!”  
Cheryl was instantly wide awake and calling out to her mother in a tired and strained tone, “I’m up mother,” She knew that her mother would honor her threats, having lived out so many of them in the past.   
Penelope Blossom didn’t speak to her daughter again, Cheryl saw her feet leave the area in front of her door and heard her heel click against the hardwood as she walked down the stairs to where the rest of the family was most likely eating breakfast. The Blossom girl, who was already out of bed, made her way over to her closet and pulled out a pair of skinny black jeans and a white shirt that exposed her shoulders. She quickly got dressed and slid on her black sneakers. Finally, she made her way to her bathroom and brushed her teeth before trying to figure out what do with her hair. Her hair, another thing that set her apart from her family. While everyone in her family had bright, fiery red hair, Cheryl didn’t and never had. Her hair was a dark, boring brown. After fussing with it for a solid ten minutes, she just decided to put it up into a high ponytail. After putting on a little makeup and packing her bag, she was ready to go.   
She bolted down the stairs, trying to avoid running into anyone else, something she was successful in doing thank god. The brown haired girl managed to sneak into the kitchen when no one was looking and grab a breakfast bar before heading out the door. While her brother had a car, as did her parents, Cheryl didn’t. Jason hated giving her a ride and her mother and father were never going to so this meant that unless she could get another ride, she would have to walk. Thankfully, she had saved up enough money to buy herself a bike, not a motorcycle, unfortunately, just a regular bike. She had hidden it from the rest of her family, knowing that if they found out about it, it would most certainly be taken from her within seconds.   
The ride to school was quick because Cheryl was in a rush to get there as fast as possible. Over the years she had realized that it was easier to avoid bullies if she got to school earlier, so she always tried to get to school about an hour early. Not only could she avoid bullies, but she could also get in some studying, even though she didn’t need it. However, she knew that if she wanted to get out of this town, she was going to need good grades to get the scholarship she needed. Her parents were not going to pay a lot of money to send her to school.   
She managed to study for about forty-five minutes when her brother barged into the library with some of his Bulldog goons. Jason Blossom, wearing his letterman jacket marched toward his sister. Jason wore an icy expression that matched that abilities he had. Despite his fiery red hair, he had ice powers just like his mother. He places his hand on the wooden table, allowing ice to creep over it and cover some of Cheryl’s history notes, ruining them. Thankfully, Cheryl had already typed them up in her computer, much like she had with all of her other notes, “Cheryl, I didn’t catch you this morning, you seemed to slip out before I even left my room,”   
Cheryl knew what he wanted to get from her, aside from the satisfaction of terrorizing her, but she still asked, “What do you want Jason?” She pushed some of her brown hair out of her eyes but kept her head down.   
“Chemistry homework, all of ours,” Jason said, motioning to his two Bulldog henchmen, Archie Andrews and Reggie Mantle. Archie was all muscle which made sense because he did have super strength, thought he was the stereotypical dumb jock. He could learn school material sure, but he was just obvious to the world around him. Archie wasn’t as bad as Jason or Reggie, he was just a follower. Reggie on the other hand was telekinetic with love for doing everything in his power to mess with Cheryl and everyone else he deemed uncool for that matter.  
The brown haired girl instantly started to dig into her bag for the chemistry homework that she had finished for Jason, Archie, and Reggie. She had already done it thankfully, and it hadn’t taken her very long, “H...H...Here,” She stuttered out as she handed over the papers.   
“Those better be right, I can’t afford a bad grade,” Archie said, looking over ‘his homework’ even though Cheryl knew that he had no idea what he was even looking at.  
“Yeah Cheryl, you know what will happen if this gets me into trouble,” Jason added on, leaning close to his twin sister. He placed his hand on her shoulder, cooling down his hand so that it would hurt her a little, but not too much. There wouldn’t be any frostbite or anything, just a little pain.   
“N..No, those are right. Chem...Chem...Chemistry is my best subject, so that means the...the...their most likely right,”   
“Good,” Jason said as he removed his hand from Cheryl’s shoulder and turned to leave, Archie quickly followed. Reggie did as well, but first, he threw all of Cheryl’s books onto the floor and knocked her off of her chair with only the swish of his fingers. He laughed and then ran after the two other boys, leaving Cheryl on the ground with all of her books and papers scattered around her.   
Her back was cold and ached from the icy touch of her brother, she dug into her backpack where she kept a heating pad and jacket. The brown haired girl got out the jacket after realizing that she didn’t need to get the heating pad at the moment.   
The bell rang just as Cheryl managed to put everything back in order. Her first class was AP US History or APUSH as some people called it. Thankfully Jason, Archie, and Reggie were not in the class, but there were some other Bulldogs, though they were not as bad. They didn’t like her sure, but they cared more about getting a good grade in that class then messing with her. They could be in the same class as her for an hour and a half and survive.   
Cheryl ran out of the library and straight towards her locked to put away some of the stuff that she didn’t need to carry. She was putting some of her books in there when suddenly the locker door hit her in the head making her drop her English book. She rubbed the side of her head where the locker door had hit and looked around and saw Reggie laughing and pointing at her. She turned back to them and rolled her eyes, “Here,” A voice said. Cheryl looked up and saw Kevin Keller giving her a small smile while he held out her book. Kevin was one of Cheryl’s only friends, really and truly he was her only one. He was kind and always made a point to be nice to her. He and Cheryl had most of their classes together, including history, so that was nice.   
“Thanks, Kev,” Cheryl said as she took the book and closed her locked. The pair turned to walk toward history.   
“Want some help with that back and head?” Kevin asked, “Jason did it again didn’t he?”   
They got to history and sat in their seats, there wasn’t assigned seats, but everyone still sat in the same place every day. It was unassigned assigned seats, “It's not a big deal,” the brown haired girl said.   
“Let me help you, Cher,” He gave her a pleading look and Cheryl gave in. She shrugged off her jacket and turned her back to Kevin, “Oh, not as bad as normal, so that's good,”   
He carefully placed his palm onto her back, in a friendly and soothing way. Cheryl felt some warmth flow into her and felt the pain slowly start to slip away. When the warmth faded she put back on the jacket and turned toward him. He reached up and touched the side of her head and out of the corner of her eye Cheryl saw his hand glow a yellow color as the pain in her head faded, “Thank you,” Cheryl said gratefully, “what would I do if I did have you around?”  
Kevin laughed, “That is the perk of having a friend with healing powers,”  
“I can’t argue with that,” Cheryl said as the teacher closed the classroom door and called for everyone to give them their attention. Cheryl and Kevin instantly did, but it took a minute to get everyone else to stop talking. Finally, it was quiet, and she started to teach.   
The day progressed quickly, even if there were several more encounters with bullies, but overall it was better than normal. Cheryl managed to get home before Jason got home from practice and even finish not only her homework but everyone else. Mostly it was just other people on the football team forcing her to do their homework, and they all had very physical powers so she couldn’t really fight them.   
The best part of her day was when she managed to get out of family dinner, those were some of the worst parts of her day. Normally she was forced to be surrounded by people who hated her and had to listen to them insult and hurt her, but today she got to eat in the comfort and safety of her own room. She was in the middle of an episode of Parks and Recreation when she got a test from Kevin.   
Kevin: Did you hear the news?  
Cheryl: No. What happened?  
Kevin: Southside High got shut down  
Everyone is transferring to Riverdale High  
Cheryl: My mom is going to be pissed  
But that doesn’t seem like anything bad to me  
Kevin: I’ve actually talked to one of them, Fangs  
He is really nice, and the others I’ve met are  
Cheryl: Oh, got a boyfriend, Kevin?  
Kevin: Not yet, maybe sometime soon  
Cheryl: Anyway, thanks for telling me  
Soon after that, Cheryl fell asleep. It was peaceful, similar to the one that her mother had ruined for her the earlier that day. Maybe tomorrow would be better, but then again she didn't’ know what tomorrow would bring. All she knew was that her mom was going to be angry and that the Southside was coming to Riverdale High.   
. . .  
Being in a new school wasn't scary for Toni Topaz, she was a southside serpent after all, but it was the people in the school that made her a little nervous. The southside serpents were not well liked by a lot of powerful people in the northside. When the serpents first walked into Riverdale High, they mostly got looks of disgust from the others. Jughead Jones stood in front, acting as a leader since he had gone to Riverdale High for a while and Toni stood next to him.   
“Welcome,” A familiar voice said. Toni looked forward and saw Jughead’s girlfriend Betty Cooper standing in front of a welcome desk with a few other people. Betty was one of the only people who had been an ally to them and actively helped them. Toni liked her well enough, so she was ok.   
“Thanks, Betty, this means a lot,” Jughead said as he leaned down and gave his girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek.   
Betty smiled, “It's no big deal,” She said, “I know that this is going to be hard on a lot of people so I thought I would help out in any way that I can. A fair amount of people will help you if you ask for it. I can tell your nervous,”   
“Betty I thought I told you do stop doing that,” Jughead said, giving his girlfriend a small smile.   
“I can’t help it sometimes Jug, besides when everyone has such powerful thoughts and feelings it just overpowers me, I’ll try not to read your mind as much,” Betty explained.   
“I know, and I’m sorry, I forget that sometimes,”  
“Its ok,” Betty said. She turned toward the rest of the Serpents, “let's get you for locker information and schedules, shall we,”   
Betty and a few of the other students from behind the desk, Toni didn’t know their name, but they were kind so they were ok, started to give the serpents their information when a bold voice stopped them.   
“What do you think you're doing Cooper?!” The voice was coming from slightly above them but was getting closer. Toni looked up and saw a tall teenager boy with bright red hair marching down the stairs. Behind him was two equal tall boys, one with red hair as well and another with black hair. Those two were followed by an army of football players, the Bulldogs was what Toni had heard that they were called.   
“I’m helping the newest additions to our school adjust to the change,” Betty said with the same amount of kindness that she showed everyone else, which was something that Toin and surprised that she could maintain because Toni most certainly would not have been able to.   
The boy scoffed and looked around as if he was waiting for another answer because that one was not good enough for him, “I don’t think so, we don’t need these lowlives bring down our school’s GPA because they’re a bunch of lazy underachievers,” The boy said.   
“Oh trust me, Jason, you already do that for us,” Jughead said, taking a step toward the boy, who Toni now knew was Jason.   
“Don’t mess with me Jones,” Jason said holding his hand up. Toni saw white smoke, like the kind of smoke that comes off of dry ice start to come off of his hand.   
‘Ice Powers?’ Toni thought, almost completely sure that it was what the boy's power was, even though it was a little strange because of his fiery red hair, but whatever.   
Toni suddenly felt a familiar voice inside of her head, Betty Cooper’s voice to be exact. The girl was talking to the pink haired girl through her mind, ‘yes’ was all she said. Betty had done that before, and each time she had, it had been for a good reason.   
Without thinking Toni sent her another message, ‘Who is he?’ she asked the blond haired girl.   
Betty didn’t look at Toni and kept her eyes on the interaction between Jason and Jughead, though she did send Toni another message before she cut their mental link, ‘Jason Blossom.’ That was all Toni needed to know to realize that Jason was going to be problem and continue to be a problem. The Blossom family members Toni had heard about all hated the serpents. Clifford, Penelope, and Jason were going to be their biggest problem in their transfer to Riverdale High here Jason was already causing more problems then he should be.  
Toni turned back to the interaction between Jughead and Jason after having looked away to have the mental conversation between Betty and herself. Jughead has stood his ground even though Jason had now threatened to physically assault him and his power of invisibility was not going to help him a lot in this situation.   
“Jason back off, I don’t want any trouble,” Jughead said, it was clear that he was trying to avoid any and all conflict between the two groups even though everyone knew that it was going to happen, the only question was if it was going to be sooner or later.  
Jason only took another step closer and before he could even put his foot down on the floor the tile directly in front of his suddenly shut up and created a wall between the two boys and the two sides, “Knock it off,” The voice of Sweat Pea said. Toni turned around and saw the black haired boy with anger in his eyes. His arm was up slightly, and Toni could not help but smile at the sight of one of her closest friends taking on the son of Clifford Blossom. She could just feel the smirk on Jughead’s face. Jason’s eyes shifted over to Sweat Pea and gave him a look of hate before turning around and walking down the hall to who knows where. While he was walking away, he shoves a tall brown-haired girl out of the way and into some lockers. Sweet Pea let the wall of earth wall once all of the Bulldogs retarded, and when he did, he gave Toni a nod before turned back to Betty.   
Toni sighed and knew that this was going to be a long day. It was still before the first period, and she already wanted to be back at Southside High, but she was here now and knew that she should make the most of it.   
. . .  
Ten minutes later Toni walked down the hall with Fangs by her side. A boy, Kevin was next to Fangs. Fangs had talked about Kevin a little bit, and Toni only knew a little bit about the taller boy. He was a healer, totally falling for Fangs, and nice to the serpents. He and Betty had been the nicest people at Riverdale so far, and Kevin was currently showing Fangs and Toni to their lockers because they had no idea where they were going. As they were walking Kevin was pointing out each of the rooms and explaining how life at school went. After stopping to put their stuff in their lockers, Kevin took them to their first class which they all shared, AP World History or as Kevin called it, APUSH.   
Kevin sat down, and Toni went to sit next to him when he stopped her, “My friend Cheryl normally sits there. You can sit in front of her, someone normally doesn’t sit there,” Toni nodded and sat in the seat right in front of the one that she was going to sit in.  
Toni had to wonder who this Cheryl was because she was that kind of person. She hopes that she wouldn’t be mean to the serpents, but if Cheryl was a friend of Kevin’s then she was most likely a nice person, “What’s her last name?” Fangs asked, “Maybe I know her,”   
Kevin grimaced a little before switching between looking at each of, and a gave them all a serious look before he spoke, “I don’t want you to overreact so let me explain when I do tell you, please try to stay calm,”  
“Oh course, just tell us,” Fangs said.   
“Oh, here she is,” Kevin said, pointing as a girl walked into the classroom.   
She had on a pair of blue skinny jeans, a black T-shirt, and a pair of black high top sneakers. Her long, dark brown haired was down and covered up most of her face. The girl, who Toni assumed was Cheryl, had her head down as well, so that obstructed her face even more. It was almost as if she didn’t want anyone to see her face which was starting to Toin. It took her a second, but soon Toni realized that this was the same girl that Jason had pushed into the locker wall.   
Cheryl sat down without saying a word and kept her head down, “Hey Cheryl,” Kevin said, seeming to already know that something was wrong with the girl. Toni wasn’t sure if this was how she normally acted and she was just timid or if something was wrong, “You ok?”  
Toni had turned around to look at the interaction while Fangs watched as well. Cheryl looked up at Kevin and even with the hair was blocked her face from Toni’s view, the pink haired girl could see that she had been beaten up. Her lip was split, and there was a cut on her cheek and forehead, there was also some bruises that covered a fair amount of her face, along with a black eye that was just starting to form. It looked pretty resent, so resent that it seemed as if it could have happened that morning. Instant Kevin pulled Cheryl into a hug, one that Cheryl quickly returned even if it was in a kind of reluctant way.   
Toni felt terrible for the girl, “What happened?” She asked kindly, showing more compassion then she had in a while.   
Cheryl looked at her with her large brown eyes, “My parents were not too happy about you guys transferring to Riverdale High,” She started. When Toni and Fangs gave her an angry look she quickly added on, “I don’t care about it though, my parents are just kinda crazy, they got mad so did my brother so this is what happened,” She said as she motioned to her face.  
She gave Toni a sad smile before looking down again, “Come here,” Kevin said, and Cheryl turned to face him. He placed his hands on cuts and bruises, “hold still,”   
Toni saw his hands start to glow a golden color and witnessed right before her eyes the blue and purple colors from the bruises start to fade and the cuts start to close. It was the first time that she had ever seen a healers powers in action, so it was pretty cool to see. Toni could also see Cheryl visibly relax when cuts and bruises were healed something that made Toni realize she was in a lot of pain because of those wounds. She wondered how often Kevin had to do this for her but did not ask because she didn’t know Cheryl that well and she didn’t feel that it was her place to do so, “Thanks Kevin, it hasn’t been that bad in a while,” Then Cheryl turned toward Toni, but also spoke to Fangs, “So who are your friends here?” She asked. She spoke with a completely different voice than she had moments before, this time she spoke with enthusiasm and kindness.   
“I’m Toni Topaz and this is Fangs Fogarty,” Toni said, holding her hand out for Cheryl to shake which the brown haired girl did do with a kind smile. Cheryl then turned to Fangs.   
“So you're the famous Fangs I’ve heard about,”   
“Kevin told you we’ve met?” Fangs asked, actually being nice for once.   
Cheryl has Kevin a quick looked before answering, “Yes, he told me when he let me know about Southside High being shut down. Thankfully he gave me some warning otherwise this morning would have been a lot worse for me,”   
Kevin patted Cheryl on her shoulder in a brotherly way, “Anytime girl, that’s my job,” From what Toni had seen of the pair, which wasn’t much at all so she could be very wrong, but she had a feeling that they had a relationship similar to that of brother and sister. She was pretty sure that they were not actually brother and sister because Kevin didn’t know about what happened to Cheryl that morning and if they were brother and sister he would probably know about it.   
Fangs who seemed to not catch onto that fact was the first to asked, “Are you guys like brother and sister?”   
Cheryl laughed loudly, and Toni took a second to marvel at the brown haired girl’s laugh, “No, not at all, but man do I wish,”  
Kevin pulled Cheryl into a hug, and the girl smiled a bright smile that seemed to light up the room, “I know you do, we all do,”   
The group fell into casual conversation while all of the other students entered the room, a group of three Bulldogs, some that Toni had not had the pleasure of speaking to yet, walked into the room. Toni did remember seeing them in the group that Jason had led, but they hadn’t done anything. They sat down without saying anything to the two serpents, something that Toni was happy about because she was expecting them to do something to her and Fangs.   
While telling something to Cheryl, Toni saw something out of her peripheral vision. She saw of the three Bulldogs throw a balled up piece of paper of Cheryl, “Hey Blossom,” the one who threw it yelled at her. Toni suddenly realizing that Cher was a Blossom didn’t have time to process it because without even thinking she held up her hand and created a clearish blue shield to the side of Cheryl’s head. Cheryl had turned around just in time to see that paper ball bounce off the shield and hit the floor with a thud. Toni heard Cheryl let out a breath of relief when the paper ball didn’t hit her in the head, but the comfort soon faded when Fangs almost yelled at her.   
“You're a Blossom?!” He was angry and all the friendliness that he had been showing Cheryl just moments before was gone. He stood up in a fit of rage, scaring Cheryl. The brown-haired girl had instantly tried to hide within the chair and be as small as possible.   
Cheryl looked at Fangs with fear in her eyes as she spoke in an unsteady voice, “O...O...Only tec….tec....technically,” She started, “T...th...they all h...ha...hate me and d...d...do...don't want me around, much like everyone else in the this s...s...s...school hates me. T...th...the only thing that those people and I have in c...co...com...common with them is the last name,”   
Toni, who was starting to understand the situation that Cheryl was in and that she didn’t like her family just how Toni and Fangs didn't, looked at the girl with sensation in her eyes and asked, “Why do they hate you?”  
“I don’t have a power,” Cheryl said with shame in her voice. It was clear that she hated that part of herself and that she wished that she did have a power. Seconds later she added on, “and maybe because I don’t have red hair, but mostly the power thing,”  
Fangs sat down when he heard Cheryl’s reason and said, “Sorry for lashing out,”   
“Its ok, I’ve dealt with worse, besides I would have reacted the same way if I was in your situation,”  
Fangs gave Cheryl a sad smile, clearly eh was still slightly embarrassed about his lashing out and the group fell silent once again. It was an awkward silence that Toni quickly broke, “How about we just start over,” The group looked at her with a small amount of surprise in their eyes. Toni reached out her hand to Cheryl, “Hi, I’m Toni Topaz,”   
Cheryl took her hand, her hand was smooth and warm. Toni felt her heart flutter a little bit, but managed to keep it hidden while she looked the girl in her eyes, “Hi Toni, I’m Cheryl Blossom,”


	2. Forming Friendships

Cheryl ate lunch in the auditorium with Kevin and Betty Cooper. While Betty and Cheryl were not that close, they were friends through Kevin and they got along. Jughead, Betty’s boyfriend who Cheryl had only met a few times was eating with the other serpents somewhere in the school. The brown haired girl was currently going over her math homework while Kevin and Betty were talking about something she couldn’t hear.   
They must have thought that Cheryl was paying attention because soon Betty turned to her and asked, “What do you think Cheryl?”   
Cheryl quickly looked up from the logarithmic equations on the paper below her and felt heat rushing to her face and felt embarrassed when she had to ask, “I’m sorry, what?” she said, “I didn’t hear you,”   
Betty gave Kevin a look before replying, “I asked what you thought about the serpents transfering to Riverdale,”   
“Oh,” Cheryl said, feeling relief flow through her though she did not really know what she was so relieved about. Anyway she just felt calmer, “I think their nice, at least the ones I’ve met are. Thought I’m pretty sure that they don’t like me that much considering I’m a Blossom and all,”  
Kevin laughed and gave her a strange look that she didn’t know the meaning of, “Yes, I’m sure that Toni girl hates you,” He said sarcastically, earning a surprised look from Betty as she looked at both Cheryl and Kevin for more explanation.   
“Oh do tell,” She managed to say as she looked at the two.   
Cheryl shrugged nervously, not really sure what Kevin was talking about, “I have no idea,” She said as she looked back down at her notes.   
“Sure you do,” Kevin said, almost as if he didn’t understand what she meant by not having any idea what he meant. When Cheryl gave him a blank stare in return his smile faded, “You really don’t?!”   
Cheryl tensed up at the sudden yell that came from Kevin, “I’m sorry,” she said, “Your just going to have to be a bit more clear what it. That girl just tolerates me and only because she was hanging out with her friend who happens to have a crush on you,”   
Kevin gave her a knowing look, “She thought you were cute, I can tell these things,”   
Betty gave Cheryl a smiled, “Well, I’m not surprised that Cheryl’s caught as someone’s eye. What’s their name again?”   
Cheryl tried to stop Kevin from saying Toni’s name again, diving at him and yelling, “No, no, no,” Though she did so in a friendly and playful way.   
Unfortunately Cheryl wasn’t fast enough and Kevin managed to yell out, “Toni Topaz,” just as Cheryl covered his mouth, only seconds too late. Cheryl’s shoulders slumped in defeat as Betty let out a laugh because of the duo’s antics. Once Betty thought about it, she hadn’t seen Cheryl like this ever and this was most certainly most that she had ever heard the girl speak.   
“I’ve met her before, real nice and great skill with her powers,” Betty added on, “Force Fields if I remember right, she know all the tricks on how to use them,”   
Kevin nodded as Cheryl removed her hand from his mouth and allowed him to speak again, “Toni actually used them this morning to stop a paper ball from hitting Cheryl,” he said matter-of-factly and then he added, “Like a knight in shining armour,” in a lovey dovey voice. Cheryl hit him in the shoulder playfully, “Ow,” he said, thought it was in an over dramatic voice, “Your lucky that I can heal myself missy,”   
The brown haired girl rolled her eyes before moving back over to where her math homework and math notes lay on the ground. She resumed her studying though she couldn’t get what Kevin said out of her head. Did Toni really think that she was cute, Cheryl of all people to be axact. Surely she didn’t, but Clearly couldn’t help but wish she did.   
. . .  
Toni sat outside near the football fields with the rest of the serpents. They weren't going to sit in the cafeteria with everyone who hated them and because the school allowed the students to eat really wherever they wanted, they had decided to eat outside. It was sunny for the first time in weeks too, so it was really nice. Toni had Jughead on one side of her and Fangs on the other, Sweat Pea sat across from them talking to someone about who knows what.   
“How did your first classes go?” Jughead asked, breaking the silence that had loomed over them. Toni knew that he wanted to sit with his girlfriend, but sat with them instead because he was a serpent and serpents stick together.   
Fangs looked up from his food he had gotten from the cafeteria, “The first class wasn’t so bad, but in the others people kept messing with us,” He said, anger was behind his eyes and Toni knew that he was still pissed, “Don’t worry, I didn’t attack them,”   
Jughead let out a small laugh and shook his head, “Well I appreciate you not attacking them,” he said and then he turned to Toni, “What was your first class?”  
“AP US History,” Fangs said as he took another bite out of his sandwich.   
“Kevin Keller is in that class, right?” Jughead asked, pretty sure that he was right though he wasn’t positive.   
“Yeah,” Toni said, speaking up for the first time, “he was one of the reason that it was actually bearable,”  
Fangs snickered, “I wouldn’t say that he was the only reason,”   
Toni shot him a glare, though even she wasn't really sure what he was talking about. She had some idea, but she was pretty sure that he was thinking something a little different than what she was thinking. Jughead raised his eyebrows and looked over at the pink haired girl, “ooh, do tell,” Jughead said as he looked at the two serpents for an explanation.   
“I do believe that Ms. Topaz over here has a wee crush on a certain Cheryl,” Fangs said, speaking in an over dramatic voice as if he was announcing something to the whole group when in reality he was just speaking to the two serpents.   
Jughead looked a little surprised, not nearly as surprised as Toni, but still surprised, “Cheryl Blossom?” He asked in a low voice, not wanting to let the other serpent's hear it. Jughead himself had gone to school with Cheryl and her brother Jason for his whole life so he knew who she was and what she was known for. He knew that the whole school had bullied her because of her lack of any power and how she was different from her family.   
Fangs nodded as Toni looked at the two boys, “I do not have a crush on her, I just met the girl for god's sake. She is just not what I expected from a Blossom,” The girl said simply, not wanting to talk about with the boys anymore.   
Jughead nodded his understanding, “Believe me, I know. Cheryl is the reason I managed to pass biology last year. She is super nice and a heck of a good tutor,”   
Toni looked at Jughead, “Is she good at chemistry because I haven't’ even gone to that class and I’m already confused by what Fangs was telling me,”  
Jughead nodded and suddenly Toni was on her feet with her bag in hand, “I hear she walsy eats lunch in the auditorium!” He yelled at the pink haired girl as she ran into the school building.   
“Thanks!” He heard in response and he heard Fangs say, “Whipped,” underneath his breath.   
. . .  
Cherly , Kevin, and Betty were all still in the auditorium when the doors suddenly burst open. Constantly thinking that it was her brother and/or some of his bulldogs coming in to mess with her like they normally did when it was lunch, Cheryl ducked behind Kevin out of fear.   
Kevin, the boy that she had ducked behind to shield her from whatever onslaught of pain that was coming her way starting to laugh. He did, he burst out laughing. A confused look overtook Cheryl's features as she tried to figure out exactly what part of her getting bullied he found funny when a familiar voice spoke, “Does this always happen when someone enters the room?” They asked.   
Cheryl called you from behind Kevin and found herself face to face with the girl she had both met and been saved by (granted it was only a paper ball) this morning, Toni Topaz. The pink haired serpent was looking down at her with a smile on her face, she looked like she wanted to laugh to, but didn’t, “Um, uh, hi Toni,” Cheryl said, her face turning red with embarrassment.   
“Hey yourself,” Toni said as she sat down, “listen I know that we just met and all,but I need your help with something,”  
Cheryl was a little confused by the request though she did not know the whole story behind it but she still responded with a smile, “Yeah, sure. What’s up?”  
Toni gave her a nervous smile and had an embarrassed look in her eyes. When the girl smiled at Cheryl it was like they were the only two people in the room and time had stopped. Her smile was beautiful and Cheryl noticed how her heart fluttered when she saw it, “I am seriously going to need help with chemistry, I haven't even had the class and I already feel like I’m failing. Jughead told me your good at science so maybe you can help me out,”   
“I can totally help you out,” Cheryl said with a shy smile, “When do you have it and with who,”   
Toni pulled her schedule, which she had folded up, out of her pocket and quickly found the class period, “I have it next with Roberts,”   
Cheryl smiled, “Perfect, that’s when I have the class. I think it's just a work day so I can work with you to get caught up. We could probably go to the library if I asked, he loves me,” Suddenly the bell rang, making Cheryl flinch when it did. It wasn’t the kind of flinch that someone has when they get jump scared or something similar, it was kind when they were expecting something to happen to them and they had to prepare for whatever it was. Toni noticed this and felt like she had to get to the bottom of it. Cheryl grabbed her black backpack and started to put some papers into it as she said, “I can show you to the classroom if you want,” to Toni.   
Toni grabbed her backpack as well and gave her a kind smile, “That would be amazing, thanks,” The pink haired serpent jumped down from the stage that they were sitting on with ease, lading without even stumbling. Cheryl, who was aprensevite about jumping down because she knew how clumsy she was, started to move towards the stairs, “Oh, come on you can jump down,” Toni said with a smile from the ground below.   
“I don’t know, I’m really clumsy,” Cheryl said, not moving from her spot on the wooden stage.   
“I’ll catch you and besides I do create force fields so I’ll save you if you do fall,” Toni said, holding up her hand.   
Cheryl nodded and jumped off of the stage to the ground 4 feet below her. She was good at first, but that quickly went away when she was mid air. Cheryl landed in a clumsy way and started to fall to the ground, but Toni caught her before she had fall too much, “Told you I would catch you,” the girl said with a smile. Cheryl quickly stood up and tried to ignore the heat that she felt when she and Toni touched.   
“Thanks,” Cheryl said, trying to be as calm as possible, “We should probably get going, don’t want to be late,”   
Toni nodded and the pair started to walk out of the room, side by side. Every now and then their hands brushed against each other and each girl tried to hide the feeling it caused. Both fought the urge to hold the others hand. Cheryl and Toni were both very aware that they were already developing feelings for each other even though they had only just met, that didn’t change the way they already felt.   
Once the two girls had left the room, almost hand in hand, but not quite; Kevin looked over at Betty with slight confusion. He had a smirk on his face for sure, but he also was surprised from what Betty could tell. That and she could also feel his surprise, confusion, and slight satisfaction, from what Betty could feel, he was incredibly happy and annoyed at the same time. It was a strange conundrum, but nonetheless she felt it.  
Betty looked at Kevin and waited for him to say something to explain the weird concoction of emotions that he was feeling at the moment, “They totally just forget we existed didn’t they,” He said with a smirk.   
Betty finally caught on, “Oh, yeah,” She said as she grabbed her bag and jumped down from the stage, “they totally did,”   
The last thing that Betty heard before she left the room was Kevin yelling out, “I ship it!”  
. . .  
After explaining to Mr. Roberts that Toni especially knew nothing about chemistry and that Cheryl was more than willing to tutor her, he agreed to let them either work together in the library for the class period and maybe more. Cheryl was already ahead of the class and had test scores high enough that she could miss the class without many problems.   
The pair was walking to the library when Toni turned to Cheryl, “I can’t believe he is actually let us skip the class,” The girl was used to skipping class at Southside High because there grades don't matter, but here at Riverdale grades did matter and she knew that she had to be in class if she ever wanted to pass. It was just strange that on her first day, she was skipping a class, but with the permission of the teacher it was even stranger.   
Cheryl let out a small laugh, one that had some embarrassment in it, “I’m really good at chemistry,” She said, not making eye contact with Toni, “I already finished all the work for the unit so I don’t really need to be in class,”   
The brown haired girl was a little embarrassed about it, she was pretty nerdy and that put an even larger target on her back which she hated. Her good grades were going to get her out of Riverdale, but she was still stuck in the school for the time being and wouldn't be able to leave for another two years. Normally when people found out about her nerdiness they bullied her and she didn’t want that from Toni, she actually wanted to be friends with her even though she hardly knew that pink haired girl.   
Toni seemed to pick up on that, something that surprised Cheryl a little bit, “You know I’m not going to bully you for being smart,” Cheryl looked her in the eyes this time, some relief within them, “liking to work hard in school isn’t anything wrong,”   
Cheryl scoffed, “Please, I don’t like working hard, I hate it,” Toni cut her off right there.   
“Then why do it?”   
“I have to get out of this town,” Cheryl answered. They had just gotten to the library and Cheryl opened the door for Toni. They made their way to her favorite spot, it was in the back of the library and they were less likely to be seen there which made it even better. Once they sat down, Cheryl continued, “my parents wont pay for my college so I have to try to get a sochership, and if I wanted to get a full ride, I need really good grades,”  
Toni nodded, understanding that this girl wanted nothing more than to leave her family behind, “Makes sense,”   
Cheryl gave her an understanding smile, “So, chemistry,”   
. . .  
Toni and Cheryl walked out of the library about ten minutes before the bell was supposed to ring. Cheryl had managed teach Toni a lot of the basics of chemistry in the time they had and she had agreed to continue to tutor her throughout the year, something that Toni was incredibly thankful for because she was going to need all of the help that she could get.   
“Thank you so much for helping me out,” Toni told Cheryl as they walked down the hall. Cheryl was leading the way so Toni didn’t really know where they were going.   
“Seriously, it's no problem, just happy to help,” Cheryl said, “can we stop at my locker, I need to put some of my stuff up and it's just up here,”   
“Sure,” Toni said, “My lockers actually over here too,” Cheryl stopped up ahead in front of a locker, most importantly right in front of the locker right next to Toni’s locker, “Cheryl, this is my locker,” The shorter girl said as she tapped her locker and leaned against it.   
“No way, we’re locker neighbors,” Cheryl said happily, it was nice to know that someone she could call of friend had a locker that was so close to hers.   
“That's so cool,” Toni said with a large smile, “it's going to be great having a friend so close,”   
Chery smiled back at her, happy that Toni had just called the brown haired girl her friend. It was nice because she didn’t really have any other fiends aside from Kevin and maybe Betty.   
“Cheryl what do you think your doing,” A voice called out, the voice of Jason Blossom, Cheryl’s twin brother.   
“J...J...Just putting my stuff into my locker,” Cheryl said, all of the confidence that she had spoken with only moments ago was gone. It was as if her brother had stolen all of it the second that he appeared.   
“I meant, what are you doing talking to a serpent,” Jason said in a scary calm voice. Unlike before when he was surrounded by other bulldogs, he was all alone right now. He got close to Cheryl, looming over her. The brown haired girl seemed to curl into herself as she backed herself up against Toni’s locker.   
“Hey!” Toni said, creating a shield between Cheryl and Jason which pushed the red haired boy back and away from Cheryl. Toni moved to stand in front of the brown haired girl, ready to defend her from the taller boy, “back off, she was just helping me,”   
Jason scoffed, “Well she shouldn’t be,” his hands started to smoke like they had that morning. He shot his hands forward, a white mist came shooting towards Toni and Cheryl. Cheryl instnaly ducked behind Toni, but the shorter girl didn’t even flinch as she made a barrier that stopped the blast. It hit the shield and disappeared once it had. Suddenly there was a woosh sound and Jason was on the ground. Cheryl looked around and saw Fangs, who had suddenly appeared, standing next to Toni.   
“Superspeed?” Cheryl asked, trying to get some clarification on what had just happened to her brother. Fangs nodded before turning back to what was going on. Toni let the barrier fall once Jason was on his back.   
“Thanks Fangs, but I had that,” Toni said.   
“A serpent never stands alone, come on let's go,” Fangs said as he walked away from the area and towards the door; Toni quickly followed after him.   
“But guys, we still had another class,” Cheryl said, running to catch up with the taller boy, “If you want any chance of having a better experience here then you at least have to show up for the first class,”   
“You knows she’s right,” Toni said, a little upset that she still had to stay when at Southside she could leave whenever she wanted to. Fangs nodded, his disappointment clear. He turned back around and started to walk to what Cheryl assumed was going to be his next class.   
The two girls were alone in the middle of the hallway when Cheryl spoke, “Thanks for htat,” she said.   
Toni laughed, “No problem, he's a jerk,”   
“Tell me about it, I don’t know how I stand him or the rest of my family for that matter,”   
“Well, if you ever need help, just give me a call,” Toni said without even thinking, “and I know that we just met today and all, but I want to ehlp,”   
Cheryl smiled, “Thanks Toni,” Toni reached into her bag and pulled out a pen and grabbed Cheryl’s hand.  
“Here, thats my phone number in case you ever want to call me,” the pink haired girl said. The bell rang right as she finished saying that, “See you around,”  
Cheryl turned around and walked into the school right as the hallways started to fill with students moving from one class to another. Toni stood still in the middle of the hallway. She was definitely falling for the girl, and it didn’t seem like such a bad thing after all.


	3. Surprising Savior

When Cheryl Blossom got home she was not surprised to find her mother, father, and brother waiting for her in the living room. Normally she could sneak past them as they did not want to see her and she did not want to see them, but tonight they had something else in mind. At first she had no idea what they wanted from her, apart from wanting to make her life a living hell like they did every day. However, it all became clear all too quickly.   
“Jason tells me you are associating with those southside serpents,” Her mother said as she looked her daughter in the eyes, giving her the famous Penelope Blossom death stare. Cheryl didn’t meet her mother's eyes and only looked down at the hardwood floor, fear pulsing in her veins. Penelope looked at her daughter as if she was a piece of dirt worth nothing, she treated her that same way too.   
Her father then stepped in, “We do not associate with garbage gang bangers, we are Blossoms and you must learn that,” He took a step toward Cheryl causing the girl to instantly shrink into herself in fear about what her father was about to do.   
His eye line fell to Cheryl’s arm and she instantly knew what was about to happen. His eyes slowly turned to a bright red and began to glow with heat and power. Two red lines shot from his eyes and burned into Cheryl’s arm. He did use the most power that he could, but it hurt like hell. Cheryl felt the urge to scream out in pain as her own father hurt her in a ways a parent should never, but fought it. She would not give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream and she grit her teeth and forced the scream down. She didn’t cry either and only looked down at the floor like she had been doing. Her father made thin burn lines all over Cheryl’s arms, “That should teach you to behave,” he said as he stopped and turned away from his daughter.   
Cheryl’s arms were burned, the thin burn lines looked like vines that wrapped around her arms. It would scar if she didn’t get treatment for it soon, though she already had scars on  
Her arm burned and throbbed as she stood still as stone and waited to see what would happen next, wishing and hoping that she could just run away from this place. Her mother walked to her daughter and gave her a fake pity look, “Poor Cheryl, let me help you with that,” She garbed Cheryl’s arms, causing the girl to hiss in pain because of the sudden contact with the fresh burns. Her mother gave her a wicked smile as she unleashed an icy blast onto Cheryl’s arms.   
“Ah!” Cheryl gave a little scream, acting only on instinct, but quickly forced it back down again. Her mother kept the blasting going, clearly waiting for her daughter to beg her to stop, “Stop,” Cheryl said in a weak voice, she was starting to become faint and she knew that the only reason that she was still standing was because she mother was holding her up.  
Her mother laughed and let go of her daughter, letting her fall to the floor. She kicked Cheryl in the stomach before turning and walking out of the room, leaving her girl on the floor in pain. Jason followed her mother while her father stayed in the room. He walked over and kicked Cheryl a few times, not saying a word. Finally he leaned down and punched her across the face before he too finally left.   
Cheryl was left on the floor of her living room, arms bleeding and her whole body seemed to ache with pain. Her parents were done with her, at least for now so she was safe. Cheryl took deep breaths to fight through the pain as she pushed some of her dark brown hair out of her eyes, when she touched her hair she found that it was wet and sticky. When she pulled her hand away from her hair she found that blood had covered part of her hand. She wasn’t bleeding much, she had been hurt much more before.   
The Blossom girl lay on the ground for a few minutes as she tried to get catch her breath and calm down, soon she pulled herself to her feet. She used the table next to her for balance and she tried to stand straight for a few seconds without falling. She managed after two tries and was soon on her feet. Cheryl started to make her way over to her bag to call Kevin or get any help. She couldn’t call 911 because her parents would find out and only hurt her more than they had already so she knew that Kevin was going to be her only option at medical help. She managed to get her bag and make her way towards the door. Once she got outside, still using the walls for support, she leaned against the large house that was only a house and not a home, and dug her phone out of her bag. Thankfully she still had about thirty percent left on it so she had enough power to make a call or two. She quickly called Kevin, hoping that he would answer.   
The phone rang four times before it finally went to voicemail and Kevin’s cherry prerecorded message played in Cheryl’s ear. A tear slipped out of Cheryl’s eye when he didn’t answer and she quickly felt a message, “Hey Kevin, it's me,” Her voice was shaking and more tears fell from her eyes, “My parents were bad again and I need your help or maybe a place to crash, just call me back on,” Her quickly finished her message before she burst into tears, which she did, but only after she hung up.   
She cried because of sadness as well as physical pain, which was not getting better and only seemed to hurt and more by the second. What did she do the deserve this pain, she thought, why did her family hate her and not love her. Cheryl pulled herself together before she could fall further into despair, she had a problem on her hands and she needed to fix it. The burns and wounds on her needed treatment, so she needed to get help from someone somehow.   
Cheryl scrolled through her contacts, trying to find someone that she could call, but she didn’t have anyone else’s number. Sure she had some people’s number, but she wouldn’t actually call them. The only reason that she had their number in the first place was because of a school project, they didn’t actually want to help her in anyway. She had just about given up, deciding that the best option was the walk to Pop’s and try and get help there, when a possible solution hit her. It had been staring her in the face the whole time she just didn’t realize it. When she looked down at her hand she saw Toni’s phone number which the pink haired girl had written on her hand.   
Though she was nervous about calling the girl and asking her for help, they had only just met that day, she didn’t really have any other option at the time. Cheryl thought for a moment and realized that she couldn’t ask Toni to come to her house to get her, her parents would see her pull up and know what Cheryl was trying to do. The only way would be for Cheryl to get away from her house before Toni came so that the other Blossom’s did not find out about Cheryl’s escape. Slowly, the brown haired girl dialed the phone number on her hand. Her arms burned as she brought the phone up to her ear, but she fought through the pain. After two rings, Toni picked up, “Hello,” She said, Toni sounded a little confused, most likely because she didn’t know who was calling her. Cheryl had forgotten that she hadn’t given Toni her phone number, something she regretted not doing.   
Cheryl gave a little laugh, “Um, hi Toni, its uh um Cheryl,” She managed to get the words out, though she did sound a lot more nervous than she meant to.   
Toni seemed to catch on quickly, “Oh hey Cheryl, whats up?” She sounded much more cheerful that she had seconds before, like finding out that Cheryl was the one calling her lifted her spirits. Cheryl could hear music in the background and the sound of people talking loudly.   
“Um, I need your help,” Cheryl said as boldly as she could, “I know we just met and stuff and you don’t know me too well, hell you probably don’t even trust me yet and all, but I really need help and Kevin isn’t answering and I don’t really know anyone else at school enough to ask them; though they don’t even like me to begin with, you don’t seem to hate me so your just the best option and oh my god I’m rambling so much right now,” Cheryl added on, a little too quickly for even herself to understand so she had no idea how much Toni heard and comprehended.   
“Ok, Ok, slow down,” Toni said in a sudden calm voice, the music in the background only seemed to get louder with each passing second, “Give me a second, I gotta get out of this party,” Cheryl heard footsteps and the sound of a door opening and closing. The music faded and the background noises got softer and softer until they simply vanished completely, “ok, what do you need help with?”  
Cheryl sat down on the concrete, leaning up against the wall for support, she was starting to get a little dizzy, “Jason told my parents that we were talking and they weren't happy about it. My dad, he has laser vision by the way, he um did a number on me and my mom froze the burns and other parts of my arms, I just need some medical help and what not, I can also try and get a hold of Kevin, he just isn’t picking up at the moment,”   
Toni didn’t say anything for a few seconds, but finally she responded, “Where are you?” She asked. Her voice was a mixture of fury and worry, it was an odd tone for Cheryl to hear.   
“Thornhill, but you can’t come here. My parents will kill you and I’m not kidding,” Cheryl said, her voice dead serious.   
“Then walk a few blocks away, I’m get you there. Hope your ok with riding a motorcycle,” Toni said.   
“Ok, and Toni,”   
“Yeah,”   
“Thank you,”   
. . .  
Toni Topaz was speeding through Riverdale, running red lights and going about fifteen miles above the speed limit. Most people were back at home by now, so the roads were pretty clear. The sun was just starting to fall from the sky, but there was enough natural light for the time being. After Cheryl had called and asked for help, Toni had quickly left the party that she was at, truth be told she didn’t really want to be there in the first place, and hopped on her motorcycle. The pink haired girl wasn’t so sure what it was about the brown haired girl that made her act this way, they had just met and she already felt a connection to her. It was strange for her, but a welcome abnormality.   
The serpent was driving down the road when she saw a figure walking on the side of the road, away from the direction that Toni was going. Instantly she knew that it was Cheryl and pulled over, “You called for a ride!” She yelled out, catching the girl by surprise.   
Cheryl instantly smiled and speed up her walk to the girl, “Toni, you came,”  
“Of course I did,” Toni said and reached to grab Cheryl’s arm in a comforting way, but stopped when she saw the state of the girl. It was the first time that she had seen what her parents had done to her and it filled her with anger like she had never felt before. The burns on her arms were like vines that wrap around and around. It was clear that Cheryl was cold by the way that she was shivering, but she didn’t clutch her arms because of the burns. Her lip was busted like it had been that morning and she had a nasty gash on the side of her head. It was bleeding and some of her haired was covered in dried blood along with some fresh blood. The good news was it didn’t seem to be bleeding much anymore, “Oh my god, your parents did that,” She was in disbelief.  
Cheryl just nodded, a tear slipping from her eye as she looked down at the ground. SHe was embarrassed at the state she was in, but there was nothing that she could do about it.   
Toni shook off the feeling, “Well, let's get you come help. You ok with riding the motorcycle?” She asked and Cheryl nodded. Toni got on her bike, allowing Cheryl to climb on after her and she started the engine, “I know your arms are hurt, but your going to have hold on tight,”   
Cheryl didn’t say anything, but Toni felt her arms snake around her waist and the small hiss of pain upon contact with the leather jacket Toni had on. Cheryl intertwined her fingers so that she was locked around Toni’s waist and secure, “Ready,” She whispered into Toni’s ear; she sounded exhausted   
Toni speed off, heading towards Sunnyside trailer park. Cheryl buried her head into Toni’s neck; the butterflies were back.   
. . .  
Toni led Cheryl over to her and Sweatpea’s trailer, the pair shared a trailer after Toni’s grandfather kicked her out. Cheryl was on the verge of passing out, from pain or blood loss Toni wasn’t sure, but she knew that she needed help. She helped Cheryl up the steps of the trailer and led her inside.   
“Sweatpea?” Toni called out, unsure if he was even at the trailer or not. He didn’t normally tell her when he was going to be back so it was mystery to her. She was hoping that he was home because if she was being honest he was a lot better at medical care. The pink haired girl couldn’t call Fangs because he was with Kevin and both of them were painfully drunk after they had gone to the party together. Toni was happy for them, but she could really used Kevin’s healing powers at the moment.   
Toni heard the sound of footsteps from the back of the trailer, “Yeah?” Sweatpea said as he came into view. He had on a tank, jeans, and a flannel wrapped around his waist, “Oh my god,” He said in a panic when he saw Cheryl. He couldn’t see her face because her head was down, most likely from lightheadedness, but her wounds were clearly seen.   
“I know, I know, just help me get her to the couch,” Toni said as she started to lead Cheryl over to the couch. The brown haired girl seemed to mostly be out of it and Toni was having a little trouble moving her around on account of the fact that she was so tall. Sweatpea quickly helped Toni out and she noticed how he was careful to avoid touching her arms. The burns only seemed to be getting worse and worse by the second. Toni knew that they must be hurting Cheryl, but there really wasn’t much that she could do.   
Once Cheryl was on the couch, Sweatpea ran to get the medical supplies that they had in their trailer. They always tried to keep it fully stocked because they were in a gang after all and that could get dangerous really fast, “I have several questions, but first I need you to help with this head wound, I’ll take care of the burns,” Toni nodded and got to work.   
Cheryl’s eyes were still open as Toni was wiping the blood off of her head, but it was clear that she wasn't really aware of what was happening around her, but Toni still spoke to her, “I’m going to have to disinfect this, it will burn, but only for a second,” There was no response so the pink haired girl poured some disinfectant onto a cloth and pressed it to Cheryl’s head, right were the cut was. Again there was no response and when Toni looked into Cheryl’s eyes saw that she was fighting to stay awake despite the obvious pain she was in while Sweatpant cleaned and wrapped the burns that snaked around her arms. Toni didn’t know if they were going to scar or not, “you can pass out if you need to,” Toni whispered in Cheryl’s ear as she finished cleaning out the cut.   
This time Cheryl did respond and in a loopy voice as well, “Good, I’m just going to do that now,” Cheryl closed her eyes and Toni knew that she was out.   
. . .  
Twenty minutes later, Sweatpea finished taking care of Cheryl’s burns and turned to Toni who sat by Cheryl’s side, “Care to explain Topaz,” He had a small smile on his face while he looked at his friend.   
“I need you to not react and let me explain fully, your not going to like some of this,” Toni said.   
“Ok,” Sweatpea said, a little weirded out by what she said, but willing to listen to what she had to say anyway.   
Toni took a deep breath and began, “This is Cheryl Blossom, the twin sister to Jason Blossom and before you say anything she is different from the rest of them, kind and actually helps people. She is going to help me with chemistry. Her family, the Blossoms did this to her when they found out that she was talking to us and being kind to us. They and everyone at school bullies her because she doesn’t have a power, I’ve seen it and it can be bad. Just give her a chance,” Toni said as she finished. She was worried about telling Sweatpea all of this not only because he hates the Blossoms with a passion, but because it was some personal stuff that she wasn’t sure Cheryl wanted her to tell, she wasn’t sure if she had the other girl’s trust yet.   
Sweetpea was frozen, maybe he was just processing what Toni had just told him or he was just struggling to not lash out. Finally he spoke, but in a low and scarcely calm voice, “Wow,” he said as he looked over at the brown haired girl who was passed out on their couch, “Her parents did that to her?!” He yelled, but not so loud that it could wake up Cheryl, but enough that it had power behind it.   
Toni nodded, “I just met her today, but I care and I want to help her. She’s been so nice to me and Fangs too, I just don’t know though,” Toni said as she looked down and smiled to herself. The butterflies that she kept feeling were indeed back and with full force. Toni had never felt such an instant attraction to someone, it was strange and foreign to her.   
Sweetpea laughed, “You are so whipped,”   
“So your not mad?” Toni asked, still unsure how he felt about her bring a Blossom to their trailer, regardless if she was hurt. If it was Jason then he would have kill her at the door. Toni was pretty sure that he didn’t freak out as first because he didn’t know who Cheryl was because she doesn’t look like a Blossom or act like one for that matter.   
Sweetpea shook his head, “I trust your judgement,” He said, “I’m assuming she’s spending the night, I don’t think it would be a good idea to move her,”   
“If that’s cool with you, tomorrow we can take her to Kevin and he can heal her,” Toni said.   
“Sounds like a plan Topaz,”


	4. The Morning After

When Cheryl Blossom woke up, it was to the sound of metal clanking together and with a killer headache. Her arms were in a dull pain and wrapped in something, she assumed that they are badges. She was laying on something that she didn’t recognize. She slowly sat up as last night's events came back to her in one sudden and huge wave. Her parents hurting her, her calling Toni, and then coming here and Toni telling her that it was ok for her to pass out. However, after that there was nothing. Cheryl slowly pulled herself up and looked around. There was no one else in the room with her and the sun was shining through the partly open blinds, but there was voice coming from outside so that's must be where everyone was. The brown haired girl could vaguely remember another boy being in the trailer the night before, but there wasn’t much memory to go off of. The only thing that she could remember about him was him wrapping up her arms in bandages  
The brown haired girl realized that she was in a trailer, most likely Toni’s, but she couldn’t be sure about it. It was slightly dirty, but not terrible. Sure it was nothing compared to Thornhill, but to Cheryl it was nice. It was away from her parents so to her it was ok. At the thought of her parents, she was overcome with fear. That were they going to do to her when they found out where she was or when they found out that she had left the house, kill her was her first thought. She wouldn’t put it past her parents to kill one of their own if she disappointed them enough; and she was really a disappointment, at least to them.   
After realizing that no one was in the trailer, Cheryl got up off the couch. She was a little unsteady on her feet, nearly falling over at first, but she quickly regained her footing after using the couch as support. She made her way over to do the door and opened it slowly. At the sound of the door opening, all eyes were on her. Toni was outside along with Fangs, Jughead Jones, and the boy that had wrapped her arms the night before. There was also an older man who Cheryl had never seen before. They were eating breakfast and just talking when Cheryl had come outside.   
“Oh, thank god your awake,” Toni said as she walked over to Cheryl and gave her a small hug, one that showed that she was being careful of the girl's injuries.   
“Um, thanks, where exactly am I?” Cheryl asked, “I don’t remember much of what happened,” Cheryl gave an awkward smile as Toni helped her down off the steps of the trailer. Toni must have noticed that Cheryl wasn’t exactly sure on her feet and needed a little help.   
“Sunnyside trailer park,” Toni said as she let Cheryl sit down in one of the lawn chairs, “I brought you here after I picked you up, you were pretty out of it by the time we got here, but we patched you up best we could,”   
“Well, thanks a lot,” Cheryl added.   
“Any time,” Toni said, “Let me introduce everyone, this is Sweatpea, he's the one who wrapped up your arms. That's Jughead and Fangs, but you already know them; and that’s FP, Jughead’s dad,”   
“How you feeling?” Fangs asked as he handed her a paper plate with some eggs on it, everyone else had either finished eating or were almost done eating.  
“Thanks,” Cheryl said as she took a bite, “My head and arms are killing me, but that is expected after what happened, I reallydo appreciate it,”  
Toni smiled, “As I said anytime,”  
FP stepped up and spoke for the first time, “Cheryl, what exactly happened?” When Chery didn’t answer too quickly he spoke again, “You have to look at it a little from my end, one of my guys tells me that Toni has a hurt Blossom in her trailer, it's a little off putting,”  
Cheryl nodded her head in understanding, “Well, Jason my twin brother told my parents that I was helping Toni with chemistry and they didn't like it. They don’t like serpents as you know, but for their daughter to hanging around one, they didn’t like at all. They decided to teach me a lesson. Afterwards, I didn’t have anyone to call, so I called Toni who picked me up and I guess brought me here,”   
FP’s eyes softened, he had originally been looking at Cheryl as if it was an interifation. His eyes hard and full of fury, but after Cheryl explained her story he was looking at her with sympathy and sadness. Everyone had fallen silent, Jughead just looked at the ground and said, “Why? Why would your parents do that?”  
Cheryl just shrugged, “They hate the serpents and me, put those two things together and you can see what happens,” she motioned down to the rest of her broken body.   
“Why would they hate you, your their daughter they are supposed to love you,” Jughead said.   
“I don’t have a power and a Blossom is supposed to be powerful,” A small tear fell from Cheryl’s eye and trailed down her cheek. She quickly whipped it away.  
“Well, your welcome here,” FP said, “Blossom or not and power or not,”  
. . .  
After breakfast, which after the introduction and stuff was out of the way actually went well; Cheryl fit well among them which was a little surprising, Fans, Sweatpea, and Jughead all left for school. Toni had volunteered to stay behind and help Cheryl a little bit, both of them were planning on going to school at lunch, but Cheryl needed to recover a little bit more. FP had been a large help with the pain, turns out his ability was taking away people’s pain. According to Toni he had done it several times and he could even redirect pain onto someone else.   
Toni had offered to drive Cheryl to school, seeing as they had some time before they needed to leave. The brown haired girl had brought her bag with her to Toni’s and Toni had been kind enough to lend her some clothes for the day. It was completely out of Cheryl’s style and would definitely earn some looks at school.   
The pink haired girl had given Cheryl a pair of black skinny jeans that had some rings in them. It was a little weird for Cheryl to wear because the rings were all odd, but they actually made her look pretty cool. Then Toni had given Cheryl a red short sleeved shirt that was actually pretty cute. Her arm bandages were replaced and this time they weren’t as thick was before and actually pretty thin. Toni had told Cheryl that the bandages were like the ones that adventures always had wrapped around their arms, Cheryl disagreed about that's, but secretly she thought that the girl was right. Cheryl wore the same sneakers that she had brought with her.   
“Take this,” Toni said as they were about to leave. Cheryl turned around just in time to see a jacket being thrown at her, a leather jacket to be specific. It wasn’t Toni’s serpent jacket, the pink haired girl was wearing it, but it was a thin black leather jacket, “I can tell your insecure about the bandages, though like I said, you look badass with them,”   
Cheryl slipped on the jacket and found that it was actually pretty comfortable, “How do I look?” Cheryl asking in a joking voice as she did a funny little pose.   
Well, she thought it was funny pose, Toni thought that it was down right hot. Cheryl, with her thick brown hair cascading down her shoulders in perfect waves that Toni didn’t know how she achieved that was parted to the side. Then add some badass clothes and leather jacket along with powerful stance and Toni saw a drop dead gorgeous girl, “Hot and badass,” She said without even thinking. A blush quickly formed on Toni’s face as she realized what she said.   
Cheryl blushed too as she felt butterflies in the stomach, “You look hot too,” She said in a quiet voice that Toni almost missed. Both had a goofy smile on their faces as they looked into each others eyes.   
“We should, probably get going,” Toni said, breaking the connection between the two.   
“Um uh, yeah we should,” Cheryl agreed as they walked out of Toni’s trailer, “Um, where are we going, Lunch isn’t for another hour,”   
Toni led Cheryl over to her bike, “I am going to show you are the southside,” The girl said with a smirk on her face, “Figured I give you a little break before we have to return to that hell of a school,”   
Cheryl laughed and got on the bike with Toni, wrapping her jacketed arms around her waist, “Alright Topaz, where are you going to take me,” Toni started the engine and pulled out of the trailer park and onto the street.   
As they drove Toni explained, “There's this place that a lot of us serpents hang out, at least the younger ones like me Sweatpea, Jughead, and Fangs. It's pretty cool and mostly ignored by the rest of the northsiders,”   
“Alright, sounds cool,” Cheryl said. Toni sped up suddenly and Cheryl tightened her grip on the girl’s waist, burying her face in her neck. She laughed a little, and strangely enough she wasn’t afraid, but excited.   
. . .  
After about ten minutes, Toni pulled over and into a small gravel parking lot that seemed to led to nothing, but the woods. Once they had stopped and both girls had gotten off of the bike, Cheryl saw a dirt pathway leading into the woods. There was some bottle along the path, but overall it looked like most hiking trails that Riverdale had.   
“This way,” Toni said, she was clearly excited and full of energy. She groped Cheryl’s hand and practically sprinted toward the path.   
Cheryl was surprised by the sudden pull of her arm and was pretty much dragged to the path, but by the time they got to the dirt path she had regain her footing which was surprising, she would have thought that she would’ve fallen over insead; but she was able to stay of her feet without problem. Toni smiled and ran down the path, not once releasing Cheryl’s hand as she did so. Cheryl, who had never fancied herself a runner, tried her best to keep up with the shorter girl. Quickly, she found her stride and kept pace with her.   
As they ran Cheryl asked, “Why are we running?” She was only a little out of breath, finding that she was in much better shape than she thought she was.   
Toni laughed and gave her a look and with a bold smile said, “Because, why not? When was the last time you ran through the woods,”   
“I haven't, it's kinda weird,” Cheryl said with a laugh as they made it to a clearing that seemed to come out of nowhere. It was large and grassy with parts worn down from people constantly walking on them. There was a very old, rusty, metal playscape that seemed like it was from the fifties. There was several picnic benches and tables along with a barbeque pit and fire pit for bonfires. The clearing opened up to Sweetwater river, a secluded part of the river that Cheryl had never seen before. Overall, it was pretty cool.   
The pair was still holding each other’s hand, each not sure when or if the other was going to let go, but both didn’t want to. Toni had a large smile plastered on her face, “Yeah, but aren't we all a little weird,”   
Cheryl and Toni walked over to the playscape and climbed on. Toni let go of Cheryl’s hand as she grabbed onto one of the bars and pulled herself up so that she was sitting on top of it. She reached down and helped Cheryl up as well. Cheryl held onto one of the sidebars, not confident that she wouldn't fall. Toni saw the girls nerves and without moving her hand formed a shield right below them. It was only a few feet below them so if either of them fell it wouldn't be a long or painful fall. Cheryl casualty let go of the bar, “No me,” She said, “That's part of my whole identity,”   
Toni realized that she was referring to her lack of a power and tried to think of something to make her feel better, “Now you're something alright, I can tell,” She said, though she wasn’t really sure what she meant by that.   
“What do you mean?” Cheryl asked.   
Toni scrambled for an answer, “You may not have a power,” Toni started, “but you have something else. I can feel it. Deep down, buried deep down, there is something. Something that someone or you have forced down for a very long time,”   
She kept it vague as she herself tried to figure out what she meant.   
“Like what?”  
Toni finally realized what she herself was talking about, “I may have just met you, but I can see something in you. I can see and feel this fire that you keep buried down, you’ve got fire girl, I can feel it. Your like a bomb that hasn’t gone off yet, but once it does the force will blow everyone away. Your a bombshell,”   
Chery scoffed at Toni’s comment, “You Toni Topaz are crazy,”   
Toni gave her nodded, “True, but you Cheryl Blossom are sensational,”   
The pair fell into a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other’s company for the time that they could. They felt peaceful with each and neither of them wanted it too end, but it did all too soon.   
After thirty minutes Cheryl spoke, “We should probably get going,”   
Toni looked at her phone and saw that they had twenty minutes to get to school, “Yeah,” She hopped down onto the shield and then onto the ground. Without thinking Cheryl followed suit, leading with ease for what seemed to be the first time in her life. Toni noticed, “There you go, that's better than yesterday,” Cheryl laughed and made her way over to the pathway, this time she grabbed Toni’s hand and ran down the path. Toni laughed in surprise and quickly caught up with the taller girl, “There's that fire Bombshell,”  
Cheryl laughed at the nickname, but felt pride in it at the same time. She had never really had a nickname before and it was cool to have one that told her she was strong too. They made it back to Toni’s bike with only a few minutes to spare, Toni wanted to make it back to school before lunch started, “Let's go,” Cheryl said as she hopped on the back of Toni’s bike while Toni started the bike, “I wanna see how fast this thing can go,”   
“Really, you ready for that Bombshell,” Toni said with a small smirk.   
“Oh I’m ready for it Cha-Cha,”   
. . .  
Toni and Cheryl walked into Riverdale High together, they weren't holding each other’s hands, but there were side by side. Class wasn’t going to get out for another few minutes so they had time to put their stuff in their lockers and avoid most of the student traffic. They made their way over to their lockers, opening them seemingly in sync.   
“Where are you going to eat?” Toni asked as they put some of their school work in their lockers.   
Without looking up from what she was doing Chery replied, “I was thinking where I normally do, where you found me yesterday, you with Kevin and Betty. Oh you should probably take this back,” Cheryl started take off the leather jacket, revealing the bandages that it had once hidden. If Toni was being honest, she had completely forgotten that Cheryl was hurt.   
“No,” Toni said, “keep it, it looks good on you,”   
“You sure?”  
“Yeah, and why don’t you, Betty, and Kevin eat with us today. Fangs is poractill in love with Kevin and we all don’t want to get in the way of Bughead,”   
Cheryl thought for a minute, “That sounds great, I’ll let Kevin and Betty know,” The bell rang right then, breaking them out of the world that they were in, “Where do you eat?”   
“Outside,” Toni said as Cheryl quickly ran towards the auditorium where she was sure that she could find Kevin and Betty.  
. . .  
Kevin Keller had been worried all morning and it only seemed to grow with each passing second. Cheryl wasn’t as school today and he had a missed call from her last night. He knew that she only called him that late at night when something bad happened. Kevin ahd tried to call her back this morning, but Cheryl didn’t pick up.   
“Still no sign of Cheryl,” Betty said as she met him at the doors of the auditorium.   
“Yeah, I don’t know where she is and I’m really worried,” Kevin said as they opened the doors and walked inside. He had his head down so he didn’t see the person sitting on the stage, but Betty did.   
Betty stopped dead in her tracks, “I found her,” she said, Kevin looked at her and saw a look of surprise and then looked forward.  
Sitting on the stage was none other than Cheryl Blossom, looking very un Cheryl Blossom like, “Cheryl thank god your ok!” Kevin yelled as he ran forward and pulled the girl into a very tight hug, “I was so worried,”   
Cheryl winced slightly as his arms made contact with the burns, they still hurt, but only a little bit.   
“Cheryl, what happened?” Betty asked, running up to Cheryl and giving her a smaller hug, but still a kind one.   
Cheryl gave a small toothless smile, “My parents found out about my associations with Toni and had at me, but I’m ok,”   
“Oh my god,” Kevin said, “If I had answered my phone I could have helped,” He looked like he was about to cry.   
“Ok, Kev, relaxe. I got help and as you can see I’m perfectly fine, safe for a few injuries that have been patched up as best it could be,”   
“Who helped you, I need to thank them,” Kevin said.   
“Toni, I called Toni who picked me up and helped me out. She actually gave me these clothes and jacket, you thank her during lunch,” Cheryl said hopping down from the stage with ease and landing solidly on her feet, “We’ve been invited to eat with the rest of the serpents outside,”  
It was then that Kevin really noticed the outfit that Cheryl was wearing and how for the first time since he had met her she looked completely badass; to add onto that she was acting comeply un-Cheryl like. Cheryl was acting confident and even a little happy which was a welcome change, “Well, let's go,”   
“She is so whipped,” Betty whispered into Kevin’s ear, silent enough so that Cheryl didn't hear what she had said.   
Kevin nodded, “This is going to be good,” he said as he followed Cheryl out of the room.


	5. Standing Up

It had only been a month since the serpents had transferred to Riverdale High and Cheryl’s life had changed dramatically. She had gone from having only one and half friends, Kevin and Betty, to having a whole group of people that she could depend on. The serpents had quickly become her friends after Toni had saved her from her parents abuse that night. They hung out after school all the time and managed to get along very well, which was a little surprising.  
One would think that a Blossom could never get along with a serpent, much less form a close friendship with them, but Cheryl had always an exception to what a traditional Blossom was supposed to be.  
The rest of the school did not really accept the serpents too much yet, some were ok, but the Bulldogs were constantly bullying and messing with the serpent's, anyone who was kind to them, and Cheryl of course. Because of the danger of being kind to the southsiders, most people didn’t talk to them or associate with them so they were one their own. The only people that were there for them was Cheryl, Betty, and Kevin. They were the only ones that hung out with the southsiders on the daily and were always nice to them no matter what. Sure they got bullied for it, but the serpent's actually gave them protection and stood up for them when they could.  
Fangs was always there for Kevin, ready to speed by anyone who dared to mess with his boyfriend. Yes the two started to date soon after Kevin first started to eat lunch with the serpent's outside and they are still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship. Kevin would also heal anyone who got hurt, doing whatever he could to the most people that he could. Jughead and Betty protected each other. Jughead going invisible to stop whatever possible attacks and Betty would often look into people’s head to figure out if they were planning to do something. Together the pair helped whoever they could out.  
Cheryl couldn’t do a lot to protect the serpent's or Toni, but she was good at providing information about the people who could be targeting them. She was surprisingly observatory and noticed a lot of the patterns that the Bulldogs And their many bullies estimated, because of this she would often warn the others about possible threats. Toni was always protecting Cheryl, constantly putting up shields to stop her from getting hurt and blocking a lot of the attacks on the brown haired girl. One time when Jason almost punch Cheryl, Toni made a shield right in front of Cheryl’s face and Jason’s hand bounced off. He had jammed most of his fingers from that incident.  
So Cheryl’s life had changed for the better, and it was all thanks to Toni.  
. . .  
For Cheryl, lunch was a safe haven. It was the best time of the day because she got to hang out with her new friends and let loose a little bit. Over the past month she had opened up to the group and shown herself to have a sarcastic and sassy personality underneath the timid exterior that she put up for the rest of the world.  
Whenever the weather was nice enough the group would eat outside and when it wasn’t they would eat in the auditorium where Kevin, Betty, and Cheryl used to eat. Today the weather was exceptionally nice, the sun was out and it was nice and warm. Not so warm that it was drained, but a good warm especially compared to the inside of the school, which was always cold.  
Everyone was laying around, eating, talking, soaking in the heat, and just goofing off. Betty had her head on Jughead’s chest as he leaned up against a tree. Kevin and Fangs were sitting as close to each other as they could, their fingers intertwined as they whispered sweet nothing into each other’s ear. Sweetpea, lay on the grass with his arms under his head and eyes closed. Cheryl and Toni sat next to each other with Toni using Cheryl’s shoulder as a head rest.  
“This is the life,” Sweetpea said, not opening his eyes and taking in the sun above him.  
Cheryl felt Toni smile, “Tell me about, this is perfect,”  
Jughead perked up, “You could say that again, I go friends, my girl, and the sun what else do I need,”  
“No school would be nice, but I can’t have everything,” Fangs said with a laugh.  
Cheryl looked at him with her large brown eyes, “Summers only a few months away, so just make through the rest of the year and your done,”  
“If I even get a summer, the teachers are talking about putting me in summer school along with some of the other serpent's,” He said with a sad look.  
“Yeah, my history teacher says that if I don’t pass the next test I’m doomed,” Sweetpea said as he sat up and looked at the group, “Don’t they know that we got like no education at Southside high and that we actually are working our asses off,”  
“I’ve been staying up every night just to have any idea about what it happening in class, it is the worst,” Fangs added.  
Cheryl had an idea, “Why don’t I just tutor you guys,” She said, sitting up a little more and earning looks from Toni, Fangs, and Sweetpea, “I’m already tutoring Toni’s in chemistry, I can help all of you out,”  
Fangs had a hopeful look in his eyes, “Are you serious?” He asked, not sure if the offer that Cheryl was giving was a joke or not.  
“Of course I am,” Cheryl said, giving him a kind look.  
“I can help too,” Kevin said, earning an even happier look from Fangs at the thought hta this boyfriend was willing to help and spend more time with him, “I may not be as smart as Cheryl, but I’m pretty good if I do say so myself,”  
Betty spoke up for the first time, “I can to,” She said as she offered up her help, “English and history is my best subjects, so I can be a lot of help on your test Sweetpea and papers, I’m sure Jug can help edit papers if her would be so kind,” Betty said, pleading with her boyfriend a little bit at the end of her little speech.  
Jughead, who for the most part had been silent looked at the group. He had the best education of the serpent's because he went to school on the northside for most of his life. He was pretty much caught up and was already doing well in school, “Of course,” He said, giving everyone a reaffirming nod to the rest of the group.  
“How about we form a study group,” Kevin suggested, “We could meet everyday after school or something,”  
Jughead nodded his head as he considered it and finally responded, “Sounds good to me,”  
“Where would we meet?” Cheryl asked, wanting to sort out all of the details so that she could figure out how it would affect her, “My house is off limits for obvious reasons,”  
“I think Pops is out too,” Fangs said and when everyone looked at him confused her explained, “too loud and too many of the Bulldogs hang out there,”  
Everyone nodded in understanding as Toni sat up a little bit more, “How about our trailer Sweetpea, its perfect. Away from the Bulldog and Cheryl’s parents and quiet enough so that we can actually study,”  
“No to mention, all of us are welcome there unlike pops,” Fangs added, giving Cheryl a smile and reminding her that she was welcome on the southside anytime.  
“That sounds absolution perfect,” Cheryl said, “Would we meet after school?” she asked.  
Toni nodded, “We can give her rides over to the south side from school,” Toni said and Cheryl knew that she always meant that she would give her a ride back to her house. In the past month Toni had started to pick Cheryl up from her house every morning and give her a ride to school. Toni actually packed the bike a blocks away and Cheryl would meet her there once she could get out of the house. Often times, Toni would take Cheryl back to her place after school to hangout, so their return would not be changed too much by everyone else joining in on it.  
. . .  
Later that day, Toni and Cheryl were walking out of school together. The other members of the group had already left to Toni and Sweetpea’s trailer, Jughead taking Betty and Fangs taking Kevin. Toni, who was going to take Cheryl, had met the girl outside of her last class. Cheryl was a little late leaving the room, having to turn in some extra credit work first so by the time that she joined Toni out in the hallway, most of the other students had already left.  
They were at their lockers were suddenly a large object was thrown on the locker right next to Cheryl, it almost hit her head, but was deliberately off by only a few inches. The object, what looked like a rock or something similar, hit the locker door with a bang that echoed down the empty halls. Toni immediately put herself in front of Cheryl and held onto her arm in support, protecting the taller girl and ready to fight back anyone who attacked.  
Reggie, Jason, and Archie walked up to them, Reggie levitating another rock with a creepy smile on his face, “Well, well, well what do we have here?” Jason asked, walking up to Cheryl and Toni a little more, he was closer than the other two boys and posed much more a threat to the two girls.  
Toni could feel Cheryl shaking with fear, it wasn’t much, but enough for her to know how scared she was of her brother, “What do you want Jason?” Toni asked, wanting to get this over and done with.  
Jason laughed, it sounded a little evil. Not like full on super villain laugh, but it had that sound woven into it. His hands started to smoke and his eyes flashed a bright glowing white, “I want to speak to my dear sister,” He said innocently, “I haven’t seen her much, she always comes home late and is gone before I can see her in the morning, I don’t think we’ve had a proper conversation sense the southside scum transferred to Riverdale,”  
“They are not scum,” Cheryl said, her voice still a little shaky, but there was some power there as well. Toni was surprised that she was brave enough to speak, but proud that she was. She didn’t expect it and found herself smirking at Cheryl’s reponse.  
Jason too looked surprised, like he didn’t expect his sister to have the guts to talk back to him, but he didn't know her like Toni knew her. Toni knew that she had sass in her and had seen it herself, she knew that Cheryl could stand up for herself and was just scared to od it. Which was fine, Toni was more that willing to help protect her until she was ready to, “Yes they are and I know that you know it Cheryl,” Jason said, point at his sister with a smoking hand, “They gang bangers and murderers, they would kill any of us if they had the chance. They are dangerous,”  
“The only dangerous person here is you, threatening two people with ice,” Toni said, fury in her voice as she spoke. Jason Was right, but only a little bit. The serpent's were dangerous, but only to those who posed a threat and actively hurt them. To everyone else, they were normal people. When i thought about it, most people were dangerous. They did have superpowers after all and some were a lot more destructive than others. Toni herself wasn’t even that dangress, her power while it could hurt others if she used it right, wasn’t dangress at a first glance.  
“Back off!” Archie yelled, charging at Toni. Before she even had a chance to react and create a shield, Archie had lifted her off of her feet, “This doesn't concern you,” He said as he threw her down the hall and away from Cheryl. Toni slammed into the wall on the onset side of the hall, sinking to the floor in pain. She had forgotten that Archie had super strength and he used it all right.  
“Toni!” Cheryl yelled as the pink haired girl was thrown. She tried to run over to the small girl, but herself being lifted into the air by Archie. He was holding her by the collar of her shirt, her feet only a few inches off of the ground.  
“Now where do you think your going,” Jason said with a laugh as he poked Cheryl’s bare arm, leaving a small patch of ice where he touched her. Cheryl hissed in pain at the touch, but didn’t react too much.  
“Cheryl!” Toni yelled out as she got to her feet, moving to get Cheryl or create a shield for her to stand on. She was dizzy ad the room was spinning so she wasn’t really sure where the shield should go, which slowed her down.  
“Ah ah ah,” Reggie said, making the other rock that he was levitating fly at Toni’s head with an incredible amount of speed. Toni had just enough time to create a shield around her body before the rock hit it instead of her.  
“Nice try,” Toni said a small smirk.  
Jason turned to Archie, who was still holding Cheryl up in the air, “You couldn’t have thrown her a little bit harder,”  
Archie rolled his eyes, distracted for a quick second, but distracted nonetheless. Cheryl used that time to kick him in his crotch. Archie quickly fell to the ground, yelling in pain and dropping Cheryl. The brown haired girl landed on her feet and ran over to Toni, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the hallway.  
“Get her!” Jason yelled and Toni heard the sound a pounding footsteps behind them as the two girls ran away.  
Cheryl led her out of the school with remarkable speed and over to the bikes, “You good to drive?” Cheryl asked, seeming to know that Toni was still dizzy. Toni clutched the bike for balance, learned over and threw up, she must have a concussion, “I’ll take that as a no,”  
The boys managed to get out of the school right then, “We’re not done yet,” Jason said.  
Cheryl grabbed Toni’s phone from the pink haired girl’s bag, knowing where she kept it and handed it to the shorter girl who was looking with a blank stare she was pretty much out of it, “Here, call Fangs. Tell him we need we at the school,” Toni keeped to give a small nod and Cheryl hoped that she understood what she meant  
Fangs could use his superspeed to get them out of there and away from the situation so that Kevin can take a look at Toni and fix her up. If all went to plan Cheryl would be thanking Toni for trying to help her and arguing that she was going to have to teach her how to ride a motorcycle in a little under an hour. Until they could get Fangs here, Cheryl was going to try and hold off the three Bulldogs as best she could.  
Cheryl stood in front of Toni, unsure about what was going to happen next, but willing to do whatever she needed to do to protect Toni from their attacks, “Really Cheryl, you think she deserves your protection,” Jason said, nodding to Reggie who lifted a bunch of rocks from the group and Archie got into a fighting stance. Jason’s hands were still smoking and his eyes were still glowing. Cheryl knew that this eyes only glowed if she was really angry and power crazy.  
“Yes I do,” Cheryl said as boldly as she could muster, standing her ground as best she could. She could hear the phone ring neely behind her, Toni must have made the call and all Cheryl could do was hope that Fangs was going to pick up.  
“It doesn’t matter, you can’t stop me,” Jason said.  
He charged at Cheryl, hands smoking and grabbed her shoulders. Cheryl groaned in pain and worked to slide out of his grasp, something that she managed to do somehow. Once out of his grasp she lowered herself closer to the ground and punched him in the gut. She brought her left fist, the one that she didn’t use to punch Jason, up to grard her face as her right first made contact with his stomach; hopefully knocking the wind out of him for a few moments.  
The red haired boy staggered a bit and fell to one knee, taking deep breaths in and out as he tried to take back in the air that he lost. There were two frosty handprints on Cheryl’s shoulders, right where he grabbed her. Reggie immedly shot all of the rocks at Cheryl, who fell to the ground covering her face and protecting her neck, “Fangs didn’t pick up!” Toni yelled out.  
Cheryl could not see the pink haired girl and didn’t know if Archie was doing anything to her and hoped that he wasn’t. The rocks hit Cheryl’s back with focus, definitely cutting her back and tearing through her shirt where they hit. There really was not anything that she could do to stop it except wait for him to stop it himself, “Try again and try other people until someone picks up!” Cheryl yelled back.  
“Had enough yet?!” Reggie yelled out mockingly, Cheryl could just feel the laugh, but couldn't’ really hear it.  
Cheryl looked around for anything that she could use against Reggie. The only option that she saw was to use the rocks against him and hope that it worked. She grabbed a rock as it flew by, feeling it in the palm of her hand. She turned around, letting a few rocks hit her in the face, leaving some small thin cuts behind, and threw it at Reggie, aiming right for his throat. In the swarm of stones all around them, he didn’t see the one rock that was not under his control. It hit its mark, slamming into his throat and making him lose focus. The rocks around Cheryl fell to the ground and she took a breath of relief.  
However, in the time that it ook Cheryl to do that Jason had recovered and grabbed his sister again, this time holding her so tightly that she couldn’t get out. He unleashed his powers onto her body, freezing her all over. Cheryl screamed, finally realizing all pain that she had been holding in. It was the worst feeling that she ever experienced. Every single part of her body felt like it was being frozen, which to be honest it was. She heard Toni yelling something, but couldn’t make out what it was as the world started to spin around her.  
There was a flash and suddenly the excruciating pain had stopped and she was no longer in her brother’s clutches. She didn’t know where she was, her vision was going in and out. She felt herself hit the ground and it felt a bit like dirt though she was not sure. She looked up, trying to figure out what happened. The last thing that she saw was Toni looking down at her with a look that mixed fear, joy, and surprise all together. She tried to reach out to her, but everything went black.  
. . .  
Toni finally got a hold of Fangs, the only thing that she was able to get out was, “School, hurry,” before the line went dead. A few seconds later Toni felt a gust of wind and she was suddenly standing in front of her and Sweetpea’s trailer, everyone else around her. Kevin reached out and touched her head, she felt the pain fade and her dizziness go away. He healed her head injury.  
“Cheryl, she’s still there,” Toni said as Kevin finished healing her.  
“We know Fangs is getting her right now,” Kevin said as Fangs appeared, but not in the way that they were expecting.  
Fangs ran into the area and Toni saw Cheryl in his arms, looking barely conscious. The boy fell to the around, seeming to trip over his own two feet, dropping Cheryl to the ground as he rolled to a stop. Kevin ran over to him while Toni ran over to Cheryl, looking over the girl. Cheryl had a lot of cuts from the rocks and she was going in and out consciousness, she wasn’t even sure that the brown haired girl could even see her, “Ah!” Fangs yelled, clutching his hands and yelling out in pain, “My hands!”  
Toni looked over and saw that his hands were burned, the palms of his hands were severely burned by something. Kevin immediately starting to heal him, but the confusion was still there; what had burned him? Toni reached to try and and shake Cheryl awake, but the second that her hand made contact with Cheryl’s bare shoulder, she retracting it with a hiss.  
The brown haired girl skin was burning up and Toni could feel the heat radiating from it. The pink haired girl suddenly put two and two together and realized that it Cheryl that had burned Fangs, though clearly it had not been on purpose. Something was happening to her and Toni wasn’t relalysure what.  
Toni moved her hand away and looked into Cheryl’s eyes as the brown haired girl lost consciousness, but she saw something startling. When she looked into Cheryl’s eyes she did not see the normal brown ones that she had come to know and love. No, she saw fiery red and orange orbs staring right back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone for the support, it truly does mean a lot to me. Please continue to let me know what you think and what you want from the story.


	6. Fiery Firsts

Toni didn’t know what was happening, but she knew that she was scared and terrified about what was happening to Cheryl. She was burning up, her skin hot to the touch; it was so hot that it had given Fangs second degree burns just from holding her for a few seconds. On top of that right before Cheryl’s eyes closed, Toni saw them glow orange, the color of fire.   
“What’s going on?!” Jughead yelled out, looking to Kevin and Toni for answers, answers that Toni didn’t have.   
Kevin looked up, having finished healing Fang’s hands, “Cleary something burned Fangs, but what?”  
Toni looked up, fear in her brown eyes, “It was Cheryl,” she said, her voice as calm as she could make it. Which wasn’t that calm, she was terrified with what was happening to Cheryl.   
Kevin looked at her confused, as did everyone else, “What do you mean it was Cheryl?” Betty asked as Kevin moved over to Cheryl’s unconscious form and reached out to heal her.   
Toni tried to warn him about the extreme heat was was coming from Cheryl, but didn’t have enough time. Kevin’s hand made contact with one of the cuts and immediately he withdrew his hand and shook it as if trying to shake off the pain, “She’s right,” He said, “her skin is crazy hot,”   
“How is that possible?” Fangs asked, “I was holding her only for a few seconds and I was burned, how can she do that,”   
A realiszation hit Toni, “Because Cheryl Blossom isn’t as powerless as we all thought,” Toni said, “from what I can remember, Jason was freezing her, maybe more than he ever was before. Maybe having her core temperature brought down that low caused something inside of her to be activated or kickstarter,”   
“So her skin is now burning people, anything else we should know?” Sweetpea asked sarcastically.   
“Well, right before her eyes closed, I saw them flash orange. Like fiery orange,” Toni said, hoping that they might be able to add any information based on what she had just told them.  
Kevin looked up, “Really?” he asked, in slight disbelief and when Toni nodded he gave everyone a small and knowing smile, “Jason’s eyes glow white whenever he uses his powers at a higher level,” he said before Toni caught on.   
Toni looked down at Cheryl, “And sense their twins, their powers might work the same,”   
“Exactly,” Kevin said, pointing at Toni and he pulls Fangs into his feet.   
Everyone seemed to have come to an understanding and a silence fell upon them. They stayed quiet for a few minutes before Fangs spoke up, “So what do we do?” He asked and everyone’s eyes fell onto him, “I mean we can’t just leave her out here. Do we just wait for her to cool down or wake up?”  
“I say we get some ice and try to cool her down, maybe move her to a more comfortable until she is cooled down or wakes up, but how do we move her?” Sweetpea said.  
Fangs speed and returned a few seconds later with a bunch of of ice bags. He disappeared again this time a couch had somehow been moved over to where they were.   
Toni had an idea, “I can try something that I’ve been working on,” She said and when she got approving looking from the other members of the group, she closed her eyes and focused. For the past few weeks she had been working on being able to create shield in different shapes and that could fit closely around something. She focused on the shield covering her hands and arms, almost as if it was a glove and it happened. A bluish tint appeared on her hand and spread up her arms, right to the elbow. Toni grabbed onto Cheryl’s arm and found that Toni herself was not being burned. The shields were working and Toni touch Cheryl without facing any medical consequences.   
Toni picked up Cheryl a little, she wasn’t strong enough to fully pick her up so she just picked her up a bit. She brought Cheryl over to the couch that Fangs had just brought over to them. She layed Cheryl down on the material and hoped that her skin wouldn’t burn the couch. Sweetpea went into the trailer and got a box of plastic bags and brought them outside, he started to fill them up a few ice cubes each.   
“Toni how did you do that?” Betty asked as she took a two bags of ice from Sweetpea. She handed one to Toni and kept the other. Betty started to ice Cheryl’s arm while Toni knelt down and started to ice her forehead. Toni wiped some blood off Cheryl’s face, her being the only one that could touch her.   
“I’ve been trying to figure out how to do this for a while, but I haven’t yet,” Toni said as she looked up from Cheryl, “I made a shield around my hands and arms, almost like a glove so that I would be fully protected from whatever heat she was giving off,”   
Betty nodded as Fangs, Sweetpea, and Jughead started to ice Cheryl’s arms and legs, trying anything they could to cool her down. Kevin got his phone and started to make a call, though Toni didn’t know what it was about or who it was too.   
Soon after, it started to grow dark. Sweetpea started a fire in the firepit right next to their trailer while Bette left. She had to be home by a certain time or she would get in trouble so no one blamed her for it. Kevin soon left as well, promising to stop by before school started to check on how it went, he gave Fangs a quick kiss as they left. The remaining members of the group all agreed to help keep watch over Cheryl until she woke up.  
. . .  
The sun had just started to shine when the pink haired girl started to feel Cheryl moving, even if it was just a little. Toni immediately took the ice off of Cheryl’s head, realizing that the girl was just starting to wake up. She had taken watch over Cheryl just a few hours ago, relieving Fangs who was thankful to finally got get some sleep. In truth, Toni hadn’t done a lot of sleeping that night; she was too worried about Cheryl. Sure she had tried when it wasn’t her turn to watch the sleeping brown haired girl, but she really had just tossed and turned for hours on end.   
The pink haired girl had wanted to be there when Cheryl woke up, wanted to be there for her and help her in any way that she could. So she was thankful that she got the chance instead of another member of their little group. Toni had hoped that Cheryl would wake up peacefully, slowly coming to and calmly opening her eyes to see Toni looking her with kindness and a look that said she was willing to help. It didn’t happen like it, though it was kind of epic at the same time.   
Cheryl awoke with a start, sitting up aprobutlby and the sudden movement scaring Toni just a little bit. Toni backed up instructive and dropped the ice pack onto the dirt ground, “Jason stop!” Cheryl screamed. A scar that so clearly full of fear and terror.   
Cheryl launched herself off of the couch, not seeming to realise where she was just quite yet and put her hands up in defence. It was was this was happening that something extraordinary happened. When Cheryl launched herself off of the couch, pushing off with her arms into a small squatting position and leaping into her feet, fire came forth from her hands and arms. The flames did not stay, they feel from Cheryl’s hands and partly arms and did not last, but they came nonetheless.   
As Cheryl looked at Toni, just starting to realize that it was Toni and not horrid brother, her brown eyes were set ablaze with the same orange color from the night before. It was the exact same color as the flame that had just come forth from her hands. The colors were one in the same. Then something even more unexpected happened. Toni thought that fire coming from Cheryl’s hands was the craziest thing that was going to happen, she was so wrong. Starting at the roots of Cheryl’s dark brown hair, a brilliant crimson appeared. It spread down her hair until her normally deep brown locks were the same color as her mother's, her father, and her brothers.   
Cheryl finally seemed to realize who was standing right in front of her, “Toni?” She asked, not seeming to take notice of the changes that just occured. Which to be fair, made sense. People can’t see their eyes and Cheryl just hadn’t noticed the change in her hair color yet. Maybe she had and didn't know what to think, Toni couldn’t be sure.   
The pink haired girl took a few steps closer to Cheryl and slowly reached out and brought Cheryl’s hands down from right in front of her face. The now red haired girl had put her hands up in defence, but she didn’t need to right now. Toni was quick to notice how Cheryl’s hands were still hot, not so hot that they burned Toni’s skin like they had the night before, but still pretty hot. It was logical because her hands were just quite literally on fire, “Its ok Cheryl, your safe,” Toni said in a calming voice as she tried to her best of comfort the girl, “Just um, sit down and rest real quick,”.   
Toni slowly led her back over to the couch that she was just laying on and sat her down on it, taking a seat right next to her. Cheryl was shaking, not from cold, but from fear and Toni could visibly see that fear written clear as day on her features, “Toni?” Cheryl asked again.   
The serpent looked at Cheryl and tried to keep her focus on her glowing eyes. The color was starting to fade back to its normal brown, but haven't done so completely just yet. It was difficult to focus solely on her eyes when new bright red locks just called for attention. The bright orange/red color stood out against the dull grey and blacks that surrounded them. Toni managed to do so or Cheryl didn’t notice her not fcoasing as much, “Yeah,” Toni said, holding Cheryl’s hand and rubbing it with her thumb in a soothing manner.   
“Did what I think just happened, actually happen?” Cheryl asked, looking Toni directly in her eyes with the fading orange orbs.   
“Well that all depends,” Toni said, “on what you think happened,” Toni didn’t want to freak Cheryl out and knew that the best way to avoid that was to find out what she knew before she told the taller girl anything at all.   
Cheryl nodded in understanding, “Did I really just make fire from my hands?” She asked, a mix of both fear and excitement inscribed onto her features.   
Toni nodded, a proud nod as she confirmed to the red haired girl that she wasn't as powerless as she always thought she was, “Yes you did,” Toni said with a smile, “notice anything else different?” Toni asked as she played with Cheryl’s red hair a little bit.   
Cheryl seemed to catch on pretty quick and turned her head just slightly as she caught side of the red strand of hair that Toni was playing with. Her jaw dropped in a mixture of joy and shock, “Is this for real?!” She yelled, smiling boldly.   
Toni nodded as she tried to surprising a toothy grin, but failed miserably, “Turns out miss Cheryl Blossom isn’t so powerless after all,” She said, a feeling a complete and utter happiness washing over her as she looked at the girl she was so clearly falling for, “How do you feel Bombshell?”  
Cheryl smiled boldly as the last of the orange color from her eyes faded, “I feel epic,” She grabbed Toni’s hand and led her into the trailer. Sweetpea had left just thirty minutes ago, saying that he needed to go on a grocery run so he wasn’t there to see the changes that Cheryl had just gone through, “Come on,” She said and she pulled Toni, “I want to see this hair for myself,”   
Toni chuckled and allowed the redhead to pull her into the trailer and to the bathroom where the nearest mirror was. Cheryl stopped when she saw her, in a mix of shook at the red hair and at her physical injuries. There were tons of small cuts all over Cheryl, the blood was completely dried and the only reason that they didn’t bandage the wounds was because they weren’t quite sure if she was going to burn through them, so they just choose to wait until she woke up to do so. Toni noticed this, “Don’t worry,” She said in a soothing voice as she moved some of Cheryl’s new red hair out of her face, “Kevin can come by if you want and heal you right up,”   
The pair were standing close to each other, only a foot apart from each other. A silence overtook them as a powerful urge washed over both of them. Cheryl and Toni both simultaneously leaned in. Cheryl bringing herself down and Toni reaching up ever so slightly. They came closer and closer together until their two lips touched for the first time. They kissed slowly, taking in each other test for the first time even though both had dreamed about it before.   
Toni pushed Cheryl up against the wall, not too aggressively as they deepen their kiss, “I have waited so long to do this,” Toni said in between kisses.  
The pink haired girl felt the red haired girl smile against her lips as she ran her hands through her long red hair, “As have I,” Cheryl said, “The only thing I want right now, is you,”


	7. The Kiss

It was the banging of the trailer door that caused the two girls to break apart. They didn’t let go of each other, each holding onto the other as if for dear life; their kiss however was broken though Cheryl and Toni both had no doubt that they would be back at it again soon.   
Toni looked into Cheryl’s eyes and saw the small flicker of the bright orange color within them, it was faint, but there nonetheless. Toni was starting to realize that Cheryl’s powers would flare up whenever she got a little too emotional, which also explained why her skin was a little hotter than normal. The pink haired girl knew that Cheryl would learn to control this and it was only because she didn’t have the experience with powers that the others had. She had only had the ability to use them for less than a day and Toni could always make a shield around herself in case Cheryl lost control, though Toni always knew that the red haired girl would be careful.   
“Sweetpea is back,” Cheryl said, her breath hit Toni’s face. They were still only a few inches apart, each looking the other in the eye.   
Toni had to admit, when she was Cheryl looked amazing. The red hair fit her like nothing else ever could and made her look powerful and commanding. She was finally standing at her full height, Toni notice that she was normally slouched just a little bit, but now she stood straight without any hunch at all, “I know,” Toni replied, a little out of breath and taken aback by Cheryl who had somehow switched their positions so that she had Toni pushed against the wall, the complete opposite of how it was when they first started making out.   
Cheryl smirked, “Well, shouldn’t we go show him what's different,” She said with a flip of her now red hair. She spoke with more confidence then she had before, almost as if just knowing that she had a power made her stronger even if she hadn’t really used it much. Just the fact that she did have one was giving her strength, she could prove her strength later if she did have to use her power.   
“Guys, I’m back!” the voice of Sweetpea yelled, “I brought Kevin and Fangs,” he added a few seconds later as more footsteps filled the trailer.   
“Cheryl?!” Kevin called out, “I assume your awake,”   
Toni looked at Cheryl, almost as if she was asked for approval for her to leave the room and speak to the others. When Cheryl gave her a look in return that said she wanted her to stay with her, Toni said, “I wanna give them a little warning about the hair,”   
Cheryl huffed, “Fine,” She said, pouting a little bit as she let Toni leave, “but your making it up to me later, you understand,”   
Toni walked back over to Cheryl and planted a small kiss on the red haired girl's lips before walked out again. As she left she said, “Of course Bombshell,”   
The pink haired girl walked into the main area of the trailer where Sweetpea was putting away from groceries while Kevin and Fangs helped out. Sweet Pea saw her first, “How’s Cheryl doing?” He asked, his voice sensor and full of worry. It was rare for Toni to see him like this because he never really allowed himself to create connections with anyone else, but for some reason he had allowed himself to grow to care about Cheryl. It was nice for Toni to see.   
Toni smiled a knowing smile, “She woke up right after you left,” She said, hardly containing the full blown grin that was fighting to make an appearance her face.   
Kevin had a worried look written on his face, “Is she ok? Can I heal her?” He asked.   
Toni nodded, “She’s good, in fact she's in the trailer right now,” Kevin cut her off, by running through the trailer to find his friend.   
It was clear that the Keller was not going to wait for Toni to tell him about the transformation that his friend had gone through so he was about to see her without any warning. Toni panicked at first, but realized that no matter how slowly they broke the news about Cheryl's red hair it was still going to cause a lot of shocks. Secretly Toni was happy that Kevin had just run off to find Cheryl, she didn't really have any idea how she was going to explain that the whole situation to the rest of the group.   
Two screams filled the trailer, prompting Sweetpea and Fangs to try to run towards them, but Toni stopped up by creating a shield before they could leave, “It's fine,” She said, “you’ll see,”   
They nodded in understanding as they stood down and waited for Kevin to return.   
. . .  
Kevin dashed through the small trailer, looking for Cheryl. He was full of worry and fear of the girl and wanted nothing more than to heal her wounds and help her to get better. He slammed into someone as he looking in the rooms that he passed. They fell to the ground, falling forward while Kevin himself fell backwards and hit the hallway floor.   
The person, a red haired girl with a strikingly familiar voice screamed when he first made contact with her, “Watch it Kev,” she said as she turned around and let him see her face.   
Kevin looked up in complete and utter shock as he came face to face with the very girl that he was looking for. She had some cuts of her face and a large smile on her face, a very familiar and kind smile that Kevin had missed. The healer screamed as he finally took in Cheryl’s new features, mainly the bright red hair, but the slightly glowing eyes as well. The color in the eyes seemed to be fading, but the hair had most of his attention, “Holy shit!” he yelled out as he launched himself at Cheryl, pulling her into the tightest hug that he could manage. He activated his healing powers and quickly healed up all of Cheryl’s wounds, allowing him to take in her unblemished face for the first time in while, “You look amazing,” He whispered into her ear as he refused to let her go.   
Cheryl hugged him back, but eventually forced her way out of his grasp and pulled both of them to their feet, “Thank you,” She said kindly, not really sure what to say next. Then again, what do you tell your friend after your hairs turns red, it's not something that hardly any people have to go through.   
Kevin smiled as Cheryl pulled both of them to their feet and stood at her full height, “I have several questions though,” he said.   
Cheryl nodded in understanding, “I thought you might,” She said, “Lets go see everyone else first so I don’t have to explain several times over,”   
This time it was Kevin who nodded. The brown haired boy grabbed Cheryl hand and started to drag to over to the main room where everyone was most certainly waiting for them. He noticed how the glow from Cheryl’s eyes had completely faded by now and other then the red hair she looked as she always had.   
. . .   
It took a while to calm everyone down after they first saw Cheryl, though Toni was incredibly thankful there was no negative reactions to any part of the change. It was something that Toni was worried about because with the red hair, Cheryl really did look like a Blossom and she worried about the Blossom hating Serpent's were going to take it. So far, Sweetpea and Fangs had only been supportive and happy for Cheryl, showing no hate whatsoever.   
When Sweetpea first saw Cheryl, he let out a laugh, not a mean one a happy one, and smiled larger than he had in a long time. He was overjoyed, though Toni did not truly know why just yet. Fangs had reacted a little similar to Kevin had, at least according to Cheryl he had.   
Once the two girls had gotten everyone calmed down, Toni handed the floor over to Cheryl to explain because after all it was something she had earned. Cheryl had a big smile on her face when she announced to everyone, “So I’m pyrokinetic,”  
“I’m sorry and that means,” Fangs said, leaving the ending open for Cheryl to fill it in and give the full explanation.   
“Oh sorry,” She said, realizing that the boys might not be as well versed in the names for things like this, “I can control fire and for some reason it turned my hair this color,”   
Kevin jumped up again and hugged Cheryl once more, “I’m so happy for you!” He yelled, “This explains last night,” he said as he released Cheryl and turned to everyone else.   
Cheryl looked at everyone in confusion, clearly she did not remember what happened the night before and if she did, it wasn’t much. Toni was the first to catch onto her confusion, “Last night,” Toni started, holding onto Cheryl’s hand with her own, “Your skin was burning hot, it burned Fangs and we couldn’t touch you without getting burned ourselves,”   
Instantly Cheryl pulled Fangs into a hug, “Sorry I burned you,” She said, apologizing for something that she did not have any control over. Toni smiled, admiring how kind the girl she cared for so much was so kind and loving to everyone.   
The serpent boy hugged Cheryl back, patting her back in a brotherly way, “Its ok Cheryl,” he said, showing just as much kindness as Cheryl had, “you didn’t have any control over your powers, besides I had Kevin to heal me so I was just fine,” Fangs held Kevin’s hand when he said his boyfriends name, pulling him close.   
“Oh,wow,” Cheryl said, finally seeming to take in the fact that she had powers, “My powers, I can’t believe I actually have powers,”   
Toni smield, pulling Cheryl close and holding onto her waist, “Oh you got powers Bombshell,” She said, “Believe it,”   
The pair stared into each others eyes, seemly lost in the moment; each marveling at the other’s beauty. They acted as if they were in their own little world that was completely separate and away from the others. It was like they were obvious as to what was going on around them, to be specific the reactions of the people around them.  
Kevin started to smile boldy, laughing a little as he spoke, “You totally made out didn’t you,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than others, now I've got a question for everyone reading this. I have started to think about the idea of a sequel to this story and I wanted to know what all of you think about that. I want to know if you would even want to see any form of a sequel to this and what you might want to see in said sequel. Next, I would like to know if you want to see me do any other form of Choni stories, like another AU or something else; really I want to know what you would want to see happen or if I should just stop after this.


	8. Next Steps

Cheryl and Toni sat outside on the couch in front of Toni’s trailer, simply passing the day by and watching as the sun traced across the sky. It was the Friday before spring break and both girls had decided to skip school that day in order for Cheryl to get more control and also come to terms with her powers. She had only gotten them the day before, so everything was still pretty new to her. That and the fact that her hair was now red, and while she loved it and it actually fit her better than the brown hair that she had for all of her life it was just a little off-putting every time she looked in the mirror. It was like she would look in the mirror and see a stranger staring right back at her. It was like she was a stranger to herself, in appearance, abilities, and even personality. Sense getting her powers, and meeting Toni as well, she had noticed she had become a bit of better version of herself, the version of herself that she had always wanted to be, but never was.   
Cheryl noticed that she had tons more sass then before, and just overall a lot more confident then she had been in the past. It was better, and she loved this new version of herself and hoped that she would continue to grow and change for the better.   
Part of the reason that she was the way that she was, was because of Toni and support that she had gotten from her. Since their first kiss, they hadn’t really left each other’s sides. The pink haired girl was going to let Cheryl stay with them for, well no one really knew how long Cheryl was going to be staying, but both Sweetpea and Toni didn’t mind Cheryl living with them for however long.  
In fact, Toni was happy to have Cheryl around, the girl was really falling for her and wanted to be around her a much as she could for however long she could. With spring break coming up so soon, it would mean that they got to spend even more time with each other and with their other friends.   
“Hey Cher,” Toni said, looking up at Cheryl with her brown eyes. The two girls were currently tangled between each other, holding onto each other as if for dear life.   
Cheryl looked down at Toni, her red hair flying a bit with the wind, “Yeah,” She said calmly, acting as if everything in the world was fine and to her it was.   
“I have two questions for you miss Cheryl Blossom,” Toni said, she held onto Cheryl’s hand and rubbed her thumb against the paler girls’ hand.   
Cheryl smiled, “Ok,” She said, “but first, I get to ask you a question,”   
Toni pretended to ponder the offer, as if she had something to lose by allowing Cheryl to ask her question first. She acted as if this was a negotiation and Cheryl had just made an offer that she could not refuse and with Cheryl’s charm it was hard to refuse, “Fair enough,” Toni said.  
Cheryl laughed and turned to look Toni directly in the eyes, “Will you, Toni Topaz,” She started. Cheryl was clearly nervous by whatever it was that she was going to ask Toni, “be my girlfriend?” Cheryl finished,   
Toni felt her heart stop, not out of fear like it normally was when her heart did what it just did. It was out of shock and surprise, sure they had kissed, and Toni was hoping that Cheryl was wiling and ready to move forward in their relationship, but she didn’t really expect Cheryl to be the one to ask her. Then again, Cheryl had been doing things that Toni never really thought that she was going to do to, so she wasn’t that surprised at the same time.   
Toni smiled boldly and laughed, “There goes one of my questions,” She said, hoping that Cheryl was going to catch onto what she was getting at.   
Cheryl did, though Toni wasn’t that surprised that she was smart enough to catch on about it, “Was that a yes?” She asked, rising one of her eyebrows at the smaller girl.   
Toni reached out and cupped Cheryl’s face in her hands and pulled her down to her and kissed her passionate, “Does this answer your question?” Toni asked in return, smiled against Cheryl’s lips.   
“Yes,” Cheryl said simply, kissing Toni again, but she soon stopped and looked Toni in the eyes, “You said you had a question,”   
That reminded Toni of what she wanted to ask, she had forgotten after kissing Cheryl, no her girlfriend. She had forgotten after kissing her girlfriend. Toni was happy to have the title and to be able to call someone else her girlfriend.   
Toni smiled, “I was thinking,” She started, and Cheryl raised her eye brows at the smaller girl once more while she smirked a little bit, “about how you are pretty much living over here with me and the serpents and I got to thinking. Thinking about how it’s a little crazy that you haven’t joined the serpents by now, considering how your pretty much and honorary member already. I was thinking that we just make it official,”   
Cheryl looked away, Toni knew that she was actually thinking about the offer and what it might mean, “Are you for real?” She asked, not really sure if Toni was being honest with her.   
Toni looked surprised that Cheryl wasn’t sure if she was being true to her, “Of course I am, I want you to join the serpents,”   
Cheryl smiled, “I would love to,” Cheryl said, earning a shocked expression from the smaller girl.   
“Really?!” Toni yelled, “This is the best day ever,”   
. . .   
Three days later, they were at the serpent hang out, the one in the woods and the one that Toni had taken Cheryl to that very first day that she had given Cheryl a ride of her motorcycle. It was crazy to the smaller girl how much Cheryl had changed and how much everything had changed in the very little time that she had known her. Cheryl had gone from behind afraid to even ride a motorcycle to starting to learn how to ride one herself. With Cheryl working to become a serpent, Toni thought that it was important that she know how ride a motorcycle on the her own. In fact, Cheryl was proving to be a quick study and was making very quick progress.  
They sat on the same bar that they had the day, but the difference was that Toni didn’t need to make a shield a few feet below them, Cheryl was no longer afraid that she was going to fall and for that Toni was happy.   
Cheryl had her arm around Toni’s shoulders while she used her other arm to support them so that they would not fall. While she did not need the shield below them, she was not going to risk them falling to the ground and getting hurt.   
Sweetpea stood in the center of the clearing, working on his power with Jughead and Betty. It was common for Toni, Sweetpea, Fangs, and Jughead to come to the area to practice their powers and train however they could. The kids on the southside could not afford the trainers that most of the northside kids got, so they had to earn their powers the old-fashioned ways; whatever training methods they could come up with. Betty, Kevin, and Cheryl had only started to come to their training sessions, Betty and Kevin being the only ones to actually participate. Betty would just practice mind reading and such while Kevin would heal up any and all wounds that the group might have to endure.   
Cheryl was the only one who had not started to train with them, but Toni was determined to get her to use her powers in any way that she could. Cheryl hadn’t actually used her powers all that much and that was very surprising for the pink haired girl. Toni would have thought that after having to live a whole life outcasted for one having a power and then finding out that she did have one might mean that she would be more inclined to use it, but it was the exact opposite. Cheryl didn’t use her powers, at least not purposefully. She had overheated a little bit and set fire to a few things, small things and no one got hurt so it was ok. Cheryl just did not have control over her powers yet, but it was clear that she wanted to learn how to use her power completely so that she would not hurt anyone else. It made sense when Toni thought about it, but she still wanted Cheryl to learn how to use her power and she really wanted to see it in action.   
“Hey Toni!” Sweetpea shouted, bring Toni back from the dream world that shew as currently in, “Come over here and practice!”  
Toni smiled, “I’m good,” She said and when Sweetpea gave her a look, she turned to her red-haired girl friend, “You wanna show us what you can do, babe?” Toni asked.   
Cheryl looked at Toni, clearly a little nervous about the idea of using her powers, “I don’t know Toni, what if I get someone hurt?” she asked, speaking quietly so that no one else could hear.   
Toni thought for a moment as she tried to come up with the best thing for her to say in the situation, “How about I stay by you side and protect everyone if, and that is a strong if because I know that you are more than capable of doing this without hurting or harming anyone,” Toni said with strong conviction and hope that Cheryl would believe her.   
However, it didn’t work as well as she thought it would. Sure, the pink haired girl was able to get through to Cheryl a little, but it just wasn’t enough. The red-haired girl looked at her with her large brown eyes that had a small bit of fear in them and Toni knew that she had to do something to reassure her girlfriend of her strength and power, “Cheryl,” She started, “you are one of the strongest people I know, you have more control then I ever will. You stayed calm and kept strong even when everyone was beating you down, quite literally I might add. But things are different now, you do have power and you don’t have to push all of it down anymore, you can do this,” Toni said, smiling at the girl she cared so much for.   
Cheryl looked at Toni with sadness and despair and Toni feared the worst, “No Toni I can’t,” She said, her voice cracking a little as she spoke, “I haven’t been able to use my powers sense I got them,”   
Toni looked at Cheryl confused, “What do you mean?”   
“I’ve tried to use it so many times and the most that I have been able to do it make my skin hot, but nothing else. I am still powerless, just not in the same way,” Cheryl said, looking at Toni. A single tear ran down her cheek as she did so, and, in that moment, Toni knew how much this was hurting her girlfriend.   
Toni could practically feel the pain that she felt but could sense something else. Toni could sense that Cheryl was still pushing it down, not letting whatever pair was feeling come to the surface and be released. That must be her problem, Toni realized, Cheryl isn’t ready to let all that go. The pink haired girl had to wonder why it was that way, why Cheryl wasn’t ready for it and she wasn’t sure that she would ever be able to.   
“Don’t worry,” Toni said, grabbing onto Cheryl’s hand and holding it tight, “You still have the fire and I’m going to bring it out of you Bombshell, I promise,” Toni said, declaring the promise that she was oh so ready to make.   
Cheryl gave Toni a small and sad smile as she nodded her head and Toni sealed it with a kiss.   
. . .   
Across the town of Riverdale, something much more sinister was going on, something much more dangerous than some teenagers hanging out. In the Blossom residents, Jason Blossom stood in front of group, a club that some would call or an army as others would say, but the name of what it was does not matter. Jason stood, in all of his glory and spoke to the group.   
His red hair was perfect as ever and he spoke with such conviction that he was able to convince most people who heard him of what he believed, it was a useful skill to have and a sinister one too, “We have to stop them,” He said, his eyes flashing just a little as he spoke.   
Everyone around him nodded in agreement, “They are hurting us, putting our lives at risk and now they have taken my sister,” He grimaced slightly at calling Cheryl is sister. He hated her with a passion, as did most people there, but it was something that everyone could rally behind, “as well as other members of our community and twisted them in the dirt that they are. We have to stop them before they twist everyone else,”   
Everyone nodded once again, “We’re with you Jason,” Archie Andrews said as he stood up and took a step toward Jason, “So what do you want to do?”  
Jason smirked and the glow in his eyes grew stronger and stronger as white smoke came off of his hands.


	9. The Battle

Cheryl was going to get her serpent jacket on Sunday, the day before they came back to school after spring break. She had gone through most of the initiation already and just had to get the tattoo and jacket; after that it was official. Their little group was at the banks of Sweetwater river where Cheryl was going to be given her jacket, the rest of the serpents were going to be there in a few hours, but for now it was just them hanging out together.  
Sweetpea was sitting on one of the blankets with his serpent jacket on, he was drinking a milkshake from Pop’s. He and Fangs had brought them stuff from Pop’s. Fangs and Kevin were sitting together, holding eachothers hands while they gave each other lovey dovey eyes. Jughead and Betty were talking about some mystery that they were working on while Jughead stuffed his face with burgers.  
“Running late lovebirds!” Sweetpea called out as he saw, out of the corner of his eye, Toni and Cheryl arrive. Cheryl was riding on the back of Toni’s motorcycle, her arms wrapped around her girlfriend's waist. Her red hair, which if he was still not completely used to (it looked great, just was a change he was still adjusting too), was flying in the wind. It looked like fire, which made sense considering what her power was. Sure, he hadn’t really seen her power in action, but according to Toni she could make fire come from her hands and that was pretty cool.  
Toni got off of the bike, giving Cheryl her hand to help her off of it as well. The pink haired girl smiled as she did so, “Nope, still early,” To In said as she checked her phone for the time.  
Sweetpea laughed as he reached down and grabbed a bag and threw it at the couple. Cheryl caught it easily, “Nice catch,” he added as the two sat down and got out the two burgers that were inside of the bag.  
“So you ready for this?” Toni asked, taking a bite.  
Cheryl nodded, “Ready as I’ll ever be, I honestly can't wait,”  
“You are going to do great,” Toni said, giving her girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek.  
The group fell into normal conversation, talking about what was going on, movies, and school the next day. Jughead was in the middle of a story about a short story he had written when an icicle flew right by Cheryl’s head, nearly embedding itself into the skull. However, it was clearly just a warning shot because it was off by a foot.  
Instantly everyone was on their feet, Toni planting herself right in front of Cheryl and putting a shield in front of all of them to protect against whatever might have done that, “This had got to be Jason,” Cheryl said, grabbing onto Toni’s arm and looking into her eyes.  
Toni nodded in understanding while Fangs was a lot more vocal about it, “Clearly,” he said, “The question is, who else is with him,”  
Sweet Pea nodded, “Right, he isn't so dumb that he would come here on his own,”  
“Your right,” A voice said from behind them, causing them all to turn around in a rush. They all instantly recognised that it was Jason’s voice.  
“How did he do that?” Jughead asked under his breath as he turned around, he had his hand interlocked with Betty’s and had no intention of letting go.  
Jason seemed taken aback by Cheryl’s new appearance, looking very surprised when he saw that it was her who now had red hair, “Got so desperate for acceptance you dyed your hair?” Jason asked mockingly, he looked to the people behind him.  
Archie laughed as he looked at Jason. Reggie however did not react as much, just shrugging his shoulders and looking at them with hate. Behind those two was the rest of the bulldogs as well as some other people from school. Cheryl couldn’t see any parents or adults, but she was pretty sure that they were there.  
The red haired girl felt fear fill up inside of her, she wanted to help them when they got attacked, but she wasn’t sure that she could use her powers and she knew that if they got attacked they would need all the help that they could get. While she would hate to admit it, the Bulldogs were strong and had powers that could take them out quickly.  
“No, not really,” Cheryl said, not really sure what she was supposed to say, then again what do you tell your villainous brother when your hair turns red because you got your superpowers that you still can’t use.  
“Well, I don’t care,” Jason said, crossing his arms, “Reggie if you would,”  
Reggie smirked and shoot a whole bunch of sharp rocks at the group along with any other stuff that he could pick up while doing it, “Really,” Sweet Pea said as he used his earth manipulation powers and shot the rocks right back at the Bulldogs. They seemed to completely forget that Sweet Pea had that power and didn’t have enough time to react so they took. Most of them had enough time to cover their face so not much damage was done.  
They recovered quickly, both groups standing their ground. Jason look back at them, his eyes starting to glow their bright white. He had a thin cut on his cheek, but he did not seem to be bleeding a lot or hurt very much. His hands were smoking and he had a look of anger in his eyes, “You’ll pay for that,”  
There was a roar right behind them and Toni looked around and saw the rest of the serpents pulling into the area with their motorcycles. They had backup now, but the fear was still there, “What do you think your doing?!” Fp yelled as he got off of the motorcycle, taking out his switchblade and matching towards the group. The serpent's followed right behind them, taking their place and ready to fight back.  
Jason snicked, not seeming to realize the situation that he was in, “I’m teaching my sister a lesson,” He said as he turned to look directly as Cheryl with his white glowing eyes. Toni tightened her grip on Cheryl’s hand.  
“Cheryl,” Toni said through gritted teeth, “run,” She ordered, clearly she did not want for her girlfriend to get hurt which was responsible.  
Cheryl looked at Toni. Toni saw a small orange color in the taller girls eyes though it was very small, “No,” Cheryl said firmly. She sounded brave and confident and it was amazing to see even if the situation was not what they wanted, “I’m not going anywhere,”  
“Then your going to need this,” Fp said as he threw her a black jacket. Cheryl caught it and turned it around to see that it was her serpent jacket ath she was supposed to being getting in a much less hostile environment. Cheryl smiled at the man, giving him a grateful look as she put it on.  
The material felt right and the jacket made her feel even stronger then she already felt. It made her feel like she was finally part of the family and she knew that she was, “And this,” Toni said as she pulled something out of her back pocket and handed it to the taller girl.  
Cheryl saw that it was a switchblade, similar to the ones that all of the other serpents had. Cheryl saw that ‘Bombshell’ was engraved into the switchblade handle. Cheryl smiled.  
“Well then, let's get to it,” Jason said as he charged at Toni and Cheryl. The other bulldogs behind him followed without a second thought. They attacked the serpents and the serpents attacked back.  
Jason went straight for Cheryl and Toni while the others attacked their other friends. Jason moved to punch Cheryl, but the taller girl was able to move out of the way in time and Toni, at the same time, moved to punch him in the gut. Cheryl, after having moved out of the way of the punch tried to use her new switchblade and cut his leg. Jason was able to kick her hand and knock the blade out of her hand, but took the punch from Toni. Each managed to get a few punches in on the other so they all looked a little beat up.  
He grunted and fell to the ground a little bit, but picked himself up again. Toni, not wanting to give him a chance to recover tried to kick him, but he was ready for it. He grabbed her and was able to get her into a strong grasp, holding onto her as the pink haired girl tried to fight back. Toni tried to make shields, but the constant movement and pain made it a little difficult to create one.  
“Take this, serpent slut,” Jason said as he unleashed all of his power onto Toni. Toni instantly lost consciousness.  
“Not today!” Cheryl yelled as she charged at Jason, managing to knock Toni out of his grasp and stop him. Cheryl got Toni into her arms, holding onto the uncoisnes girl with fear that Jason had killed her, “Toni, Toni, wake up,”  
Cheryl felt her hands heat up, maybe from sheer fear that the girl she loved was going to die or from anger that it was her own brother that had done it, “That will teach you,” Jason said, standing over Cheryl with a look of disgust and hate.  
Cheryl felt some tears start to fall as she refused to let go of Toni as she tried to warm her girlfriend up. After a few seconds she felt Toni move, just a little bit, but she moved nonetheless. Cheryl felt relief like she had never felt before wash over her, but an anger was starting to grow. The red haired girl layed Toni down on the ground as she looked up at Jason.  
Cheryl’s eyes started to glow orange, the color of fire. It was brighter then it had ever been before and it was growing stronger and stronger by the moment. Jason was startled and moved back in shock, “You motherfucker!” she screamed as she tackled him to the ground.  
As she launched herself at her brother flames started to come from her hands and arms. She pinned her brother to the ground with ease, punching him with all of the straight she had. Jason grabbed on of her arms and tried to freeze her. When his smoking ahdn come in contact with her flaming arm, there was a sizzle. His powers couldn’t hurt her and that shock scared him.  
“What!?” He yelled in anger, “How?!”  
“I’m not as powerless as you thought,” Cheryl said boldly as she gave him one final punch across him face. He was knocked out instantly and there was a burn on the side of his face right where she punch him.  
After she knocked Jason out, Cheryl made her way back to Toni with her eyes still glowing and flames still around her arms. People started to realize that Jason was down and the fighting was starting to stop, thank god. Cheryl didn’t look at the state of her friends.  
“Toni?” Cheryl asked, hoping to get a response, “Please wake up, look at me,”  
There was silence.  
Then Toni moved, “I knew you were a bombshell,” She said with a small smiled as she looked at Cheryl.  
“Oh thank god,” Cheryl said as she grabbed Toni, forcing the flames to die down. She kissed the girl passionately.  
“I love you,” Toni said, causing Cheryl to stop as she took in what the girl had just said to her.  
Cheryl smiled, “I love you,”  
. . .  
When Cheryl walked back into school, slightly beat up, wearing a serpent jacket, hair red, and holding hands with Toni Topaz, the halls were silent. Everyone had heard about the fight at the banks of Sweetwater river, but no one was sure if they could actually believe it. But they did when they saw Cheryl marched down the halls her eyes glowing just a little a few spare flames coming from her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought about this. There is going to be a sequel, it will start a few weeks after this story ends so if you have any thoughts about what should be in it, let me know. Thank you so much for reading.


	10. Epilogue

By the time that August of the next year came by Cheryl could honestly say that she was happier than she had ever been in her life. Jason was taken into custody for attempted murder and had been convicted for it so he was completely out of her life. The rest of the bulldogs calmed down after their leader was taken out and while there was not realy peace like Cheryl would like it there was calm and it was enough. Jughead and Betty were still together and strangely enough Alice Cooper and Fp Jones got together as well. Kevin and Fangs were going strong as well, they were one of the cutest couples at school. They weren’t the cutest couple, no that went to Cheryl and Toni.  
The love that those two felt for each other had never faltered and only seemed to grow with everyday that they were together. In that year, they grew closer and closer and were just perfect together.  
After Jason’s attack, Cheryl moved in with Toni and Sweet Pea, this time it was permanent as they were not going to let her go back to the Blossom household. They snuck back into the house to get some of her things so she could move in. Though, both girls didn’t stay with Sweetpea for very long.  
Toni had worked at the White Wyrm even before she had met Cheryl and continued to do so after the attack. Though she did help to get Cheryl a job as a bartender there as well. The two always tried to work together and after times they did work the same shifts. Whenever they were working together and mixing drinks, it was magic. It was amazing to watch because the two worked so perfectly together and with such rhythm it was impossible not to be amazed whenever they were at it.  
Though their work they were able to save up enough money over the course of the year, they were able to get a trailer of their own in Sunnyside trailer park. While it was far from the living conditions that Cheryl had growing up, it was perfect for her.  
The day that they brought the trailer and everything was ready, the pair stood in front of it, Cheryl’s arms around Toni, “Well, we did it,” Toni said with a smile.  
“Yeah we did,” Cheryl said and when she turned to Toni and with playful smile and before Toni could react, she picked her up bridal style.  
Toni laughed, “What are you doing?!” She yelled out.  
“I am taking my girlfriend across the threshold of our new place,” Cheryl said as she brought Toni into their trailer. She put her down once they were inside.  
“That was hot,” Toni said as she pulled Cheryl into a kiss, a passionate one.  
. . .  
The pair sat on the old playscape in the serpent hangout, not talking much and just enjoying each others company. It was a week until the school year started, it would be their senior year. Toni wasn’t too happy about it, she never really liked going to school, but Cheryl was excited. The girl, despite everything that had changed about her, she still loved school and learning. While her fire was a powerful weapon, her mind had saved them on more than one occasion.  
Cheryl had her hair down, which was rare for her. Even though she loved her red hair, she wasn’t that comfortable with it and didn’t really know what do with it. Forturnly, Toni is surprisingly good with hair and had helped Cheryl to curl it that morning.  
“Hey babe,” Toni said, not looking at Cheryl, but putting her head on the taller girls shoulder.  
“Yeah,” Cheryl responded, holding onto Toni’s hand.  
The red haired girl felt Toni smile, “I was just thinking about how much has changed, you know since I met you,”  
“Your right, a lot has changed,”  
“Your telling me,” Toni said, looking at Cheryl, “You got powers, kicked Jason’s ass, became a serpent, and got a very beautiful girlfriend,”  
Cheryl smiled and gave Toni a quick kiss, “You my dear are not wrong, I did get an incredibly beautiful girlfriend,”  
Toni smiled and laughed, “Well, my girlfriend is both gorgeous and a badass so I think I win,”  
Thunder rumbled and Cheryl felt a few rain drops on her face, “Come on,” she said, “Let's go home,”  
“Alright,” Toni said as she jumped to the ground and threw Cheryl the keys to the motorcycle they rode over on. Cheryl had one of her own, but they liked to ride together, “But your driving Bombshell,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel will be soon, but give me some time plan and get it ready.


	11. Update

This is not a chapter, but I just wanted to let you guys know that there is a sequel and it is currently up. I just wanted to tell everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about this.


End file.
